


Kissed by Phoenix Fire

by DecayedPac



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire Fusion, F/F, Incomplete, Mutant Powers, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayedPac/pseuds/DecayedPac
Summary: Just an idea I had that I ran with about Sansa having Jean Grey's powers. Not Phoenix Force. Probably not going to finish just wanted to post.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Jeyne Poole (One Sided)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

For as long as she could remember she had always heard them. The voices, from all over. When she was small she always put to bed when she complained of aches in her head.

Both her mother and father thought her constantly ill. But they did not call it a fever, nor anything Maester Luwin had ever seen before.

She just needed to be left alone away from people then the voices would go to a dull roar. When she got older she learned to control it better.

It was a bit like plugging one's ears. Only it was an effort to make sure the voices stayed out. Each voice told her things. Things that she had no knowledge of.

When she was three she saw her first man die. Though it might have been before then, she could not remember. The memories before then had faded.

She saw the images. A man like her father but younger charging against men in armor as he cut them down with his sword. The blood, the fear...the cold feeling of being detached from it all.

The images came to her sometimes at night, other times when she least expected. All ended the same way. With the man who looked like her father climbing the tower and seeing her.

When she was older and learned her history she realized that they were not images she created. But memories of her father’s. Of his time going to the Tower of Joy.

The woman was his sister. Her aunt. Lyanna Stark. She quickly learned that despite her mother's insistence that Jon Snow was her father’s bastard. That instead he was her cousin.

More and more she learned. Of her mother’s mind, her father’s, brothers, and those of Winterfell. Of Theon Greyjoy being taken from his father and sister by her father to the cold north where he was now.

Of Maester Luwin in lessons at the Citadel where he learned all he could and the pride he felt when he gained all his chains. All of this she knew and heard in their own voices.

With their own feelings attached to them. Her family thought that thanks to the illness she had as a child it had changed the way she was.

Like Hodor in a sense. One day he was just as he was. A mind blank for the most part. But instead it was her sense of feeling that was gone.

Sure she became happy, sad, and angry. She knew those emotions well. She could feel them constantly from the others around her. 

But she was told by her sister’s and brothers early on they never knew how she truly felt. They had started the rumor that followed her around Winterfell.

Her face was that of ice. Unchanging and set much like stone. Only, it could melt. They had seen it, though it was a rare case when it happened.

When the letter with the king’s seal came she knew. Sansa had picked up the thoughts of her mother like she was looking through her eyes.

Sansa read along with her mother, Jon Arryn was dead. A man she had never met, yet a man she was all too familiar with. Hand of the king, and a second father to her own.

She mourned for his death just like the many other faces she knew died. Like she had mourned for her grandfather when she learned of how he died along with her first uncle.

Sansa knew everything that was freely given. Sometimes she wished she was never given the gift of knowledge of others minds. 

There were also parts of her abilities that she refused to indulge in anymore. On a whim she had once gotten Theon Greyjoy to dunk his head in a pail of water.

It was a passing thought that she wished he would do it and leave her alone. Then she felt a force of her mind trace his and he followed her mind’s command.

Theon had gotten sick from it and she felt terrible knowing that it was no choice of his own. Free will was something she had never thought of before.

She had known of slaves. Her father had sentenced Jorah Mormont to death for selling men into slavery. Before the sentence could be carried out Jorah fled. 

But even as she knew about the memory she had never truly thought about what slavery was. She asked a leading question to Maester Luwin who gave her a rough image in his words...but spoke all too clearly in his head.

From then on she refused to even think about using her abilities like that again. She would not make slaves out of anyone. Her father would hate her and she never wanted that.

She asked Old Nan of the many strange things of times past. Skinchangers were the closest Sansa was to those with her gift. 

Unlike her mother who had worshiped the Seven all her life. Sansa knew from the world outside the one she knew...truly if the gods existed, they were great and terrible.

It was not all grim. There was more than death, deceit, murder, and chaos. There was love, beauty, and great wonders that Sansa would never see in her lifetime. Yet she saw them all.

Her mother read the letter down to the bottom where Sansa learned that the king would be coming to Winterfell within the month. She felt the worries of her mother wash over her.

“A Hand of the king died...and he was coming for another.” Her father. Having grown used to the head spaces always there for her she knew what he would do.

Much the same as her mother knew what he would do. Her father would accept when he returned. Then he would go south and do what was honorable.

Sansa imagined an empty snow covered field then and tuned all else out and expanded her mind to as far as it would go. On the edge of her reach she felt them.

Father, Robb, Jon, Bran, and Theon. As well as all the men who had gone with them to deal with the deserter from the Night’s Watch. Sansa hadn’t had the chance to view the man’s mind.

They hadn’t come close enough to Winterfell for her to read him. She had seen plenty of the Wall. From Benjen when he came to visit and from those who came with him.

A place of peace to some. A prison for others. Rapers, murderers, thieves, and terrible men were sent there. Those were the worst of them. 

Then there were those who simply had nowhere else to go. Sad souls who had nothing left for them and thus went to the wall looking for purpose.

Jon was planning to go...she knew. His feelings of being a bastard hung over him like a sword. Her mother's treatment had been terrible until Sansa had lost her cool.

One of the few times the mask had melted off in rage. She didn’t mean to be as harsh as she was then. It had caused her mother to cry, but she had told no lies.

Jon deserved better. He was one of the two last Targaryens in Westeros. The other was at the wall. Maester Aemon Targaryen. She wondered if there was magic that drew Jon there.

The last of his family that lived further north, and Jon would never know. If the gods existed...they liked playing with all the human’s fate.

When she started to feel her father begin his return to Winterfell she readied herself to meet them. She reached out her hand as both her furs and gloves flew into her hand and put them all on.

Another gift from the gods she could move things with her mind. That had been a later addition. She had been sitting idly in her room sewing a pair of gloves as her mind drifted.

She had been watching Bran from her mind as he climbed around Winterfell and made his way up the broken tower. When she came back to herself both the unfinished gloves and her needle were floating in front of her face.

They quickly fell to the ground as she focused on them. Unsure of herself she tried to recreate the feeling’s she just had before. 

It took some time but they lifted off of the ground like a gust of wind had moved them. Knowing that it was something she had done she focused her mind on the task of mastering that ability.

So far it was hard work. With how much she needed to concentrate she could easily work up a sweat as if she were one of her brothers swinging a sword.

Once while she had tried to sew without the use of her hands, she had focused too long causing blood to run freely from her nose. 

Sansa knew then that much like her ability to read minds there was a downside to this new magic as well like her headaches. 

As she stepped out of her bedchambers and moved outside to Winterfell’s courtyard she saw her own breath. The closer they got to Winterfell the better she could project herself to them.

Bran was remembering the execution done by her father, but kept focusing back on something against his chest. When they got close enough she was able to parse what it was from the rest of the men’s memories.

They had come across a dead direwolf mother and rescued it’s pups. Jon had talked their father into keeping them and giving them to each of his children.

Even being lucky enough to find one of his own. An albino pup with red eyes. Sansa felt it fitting and another sign that the gods were meddling again.

Sans quickly went about coming up with names for what would be her direwolf. There were two girls. Both had grey hair and yellow eyes, but Sansa would get the smallest of the litter.

Jory was carrying hers, while Desmond carried Rickon’s and Arya’s. Rickon’s had all black fur. Sansa wondered if this too meant something.

The direwolf mother had died due to an antler being lodged in its throat. Something her father had removed himself. The rest of his men found it a bad omen.

Knowing what she did...she agreed. Soon she also had the details of the execution. About how her father thought the deserter was driven mad.

About his fears of how badly the Wall was getting, and how there were more and more wildling attacks on the men of the Night’s Watch.

As they rode through the gates she went to greet them as they dismounted from their horses. “Father, welcome home.” She spoke.

“Sansa, good timing as always. Just in time to welcome me home after a journey.” Her father smiled lightly. “Jory has something for you.” Her father looked over his shoulder and gestured for him to get closer.

Jory rode to her before presenting her direwolf. It was just as she saw from their eyes. The little pup still hadn’t opened his eyes. “Lyarra.” She simply said as she took her from Jory.

Her father reacted more in his head than his face. “My mother. A good name.”

“I thought so.” Sansa nodded. “I’ll make sure to get her some milk.”

As she walked away she knew the thoughts of some of the men. They thought of her non reaction as usual to any news, and about how she always seemed to know more than she should.

It was later in the day that Sansa felt her mother join her father in the godswood. Whenever her father took a man's life he would go to the godswood for peace.

After making his thoughts known to her about the execution, did her mother finally tell him about the letter they had received. His mind went to memories of both Jon and Robert.

Some she had seen before, others she had not. Jon had taught him much, and her father felt sad in many ways. As for Robert there were mixed feelings.

Her father was upset that the king had left for the north before even warning them, and upset that the Lannisters would be coming to visit.

There was Cersei who her father didn’t have many thoughts on. Being Lannister was enough to not want to think about her much. 

There was Tywin who he resented for being the Hand of King Aerys. For only turning on the king when it best suited him and not before when both his brother and father had died.

Then Jaime who her father had seen sitting on the iron throne lazily. Blood still on his sword from killing the king he was sworn to protect.

Her father was honorable, and while Jaime seemed to be brash and youthful Sansa did not hold the same dislike for him as he did. 

Jaime and the rest would come to Winterfell and when he did she would see what the man was made of. The same for all men she had only seen in others minds.

When you could peer into the heart and mind of anyone...sometimes you found more than just cold reality. Her father also guessed the same as her mother on the reason the king was coming all the way to them.

She didn’t know if she should be pleased that she knew how he would react. While he didn’t want to position if Robert asked him, he would follow the command.

Six weeks had passed then. All her siblings and Jon fell in love with their direwolves as they grew at three times the speed of normal wolves or dogs.

Arya had named her Nymeria, Robb’s was Grey Wind, Rickon named his wolf Shaggydog, Jon picked Ghost. All were quite fitting. 

Though Bran seemed to have trouble coming up with a name for his own. His mind had flashed from one name to another without a second thought but none felt right to him.

Her mother had been stressed about the visit. She had to prepare Winterfell to fit more than a few hundred men inside and have food for all of them. Even the stewards that came with the king.

Jon in that time had felt more and more sure about his choice to join the Night’s Watch. So Sansa had spent more time with him. 

She would use what time she had left with him so that she had as many fond memories as possible. Arya had attempted to train her direwolf, it did not go too well.

It listened when she spoke, but other than that did not do as she commanded. Lyarra was well behaved. It did help that Sansa knew exactly what she wanted.

Her abilities extended to animals but they didn’t think as strongly as humans did. They had basic wants and needs and Sansa took care of her wolf.

Some would say Lyarra was spoiled and they’d be right. But if you knew what your pet was thinking you’d do whatever it took to make them happy.

Rickon had only just started to get over his fear of Shaggydog. Which happened at the same time that he named him. Now they were nearly inseparable.

As the king’s party grew closer to Winterfell they had entered Sansa’s range. She did a sweep over the first few men’s thoughts and found them boorish and annoying.

They hated the north, the cold, the food, the snow, and it’s people. Without having met any from what she could read. A resentment had grown from them having to march all this way and it was projected onto them.

With an annoyed huff she moved onto more interesting people. She had a view of many memories of the south. It’s heat and fresh fruit that did not grow in the north.

Sometimes they could be shipped to Winterfell, but the produce did not last long spoiling quickly. There were over three hundred voices in total from her quick math.

All speaking out to her at once. It was hard to find a specific person in all the rest. Voices would make things easier or to have them right in front of her.

Sansa was the first in line to watch the visitors come through the gates. When she was in her spot a crowd had gathered around seemingly knowing that the time would soon come when the king rode through the gates.

Then they started to pour in. Knights in metal plates red, gold, black, and many other colors. A dozen golden banners with the crowned stag of Baratheon made their way through the gates along with men holding them.

When she saw the blond Kingsgaurd she knew who he was in an instant from the memories she’d seen of him. She did a wipe over his mind and what she found was disturbing.

Angst was bubbling beneath the surface. For his father, for the king, for her father. Even his sister. His sister who...he slept with. Regularly. 

In Fact it was his belief that all of Robert and Cersei’s children were his. The deeper she went the more she found herself shocked.

Their incestuous relationship had started at a young age...she skipped past any detail trying to avoid being sick as the king was riding into Winterfell.

They had been found out by their mother who later died giving birth to Tyrion Lannister. Jaime loved him...his sister did not. 

The things she did and said to her younger brother painted Cersei as one of the worst women Sansa knew but she would wait until she dug deeper.

Jaime had become a Kingsgaurd quite young. It was a political move by Aerys taking away an heir from Tywin Lannister. While serving the king he had seen many things.

Terrible things that she already knew about when she was younger. But to see them played out...was unnerving. She had to quickly move past it once again.

Aerys continued to be the worst man she could imagine. Jaime had heard terrible things done to the queen and yet could do nothing but wait outside and listen.

Then came the moment Jaime slew the thing. It was not honorable, she knew. However all that she knew...she was glad he did it. 

Tywin had already begun the sack of King’s Landing. The king had commanded that he kill his own father and had a plan brewing with his pyromancers. 

Wildfire had been placed below the city of King’s Landing and just as the king gave the command to light them off. Jaime acted. He killed the pyromancer first.

Then the king by cutting his throat. He wasn’t discovered by her father first but instead by Tywin’s banner men. From there he went to the throne to see who would come next. With him already known to be the one who killed the king.

Jaime also killed pyromancers past that day. Those who had helped the Mad King burn men alive. No one had asked him why he did what he did. They had just been left with the act.

He tried telling his father once...it ended in an argument and they did not talk about the reason in the end. He was labeled Kingslayer and it became his title.

Forever shamed by those who called him such, and forever he felt he would hold the secret of why he killed the king. She also learned about Robert from him.

The king was...not a great man. Flawed as she had expected him to be from her father but the man who her father had on a pedestal was much worse than she imagined.

Cersei now queen gave them a chance to be together again. All of it culminating in three children that were not Robert’s. 

When Cersei almost had a child of Roberts she drank many glasses of moon tea to rid herself of it. It was an overload of information that Sansa parsed through and she didn’t know how to feel.

There were moments she felt sympathy for Jaime, while in others she felt he was his own worst enemy. Freeing herself from his mind she moved on to another.

The next most eye catching person was Tyrion Lannister. From those that knew him there memories were that of a man who drank plenty and whored his days away.

On her dive into his mind she found that...it was true but a sadder tale than any would know. As already established from her quick run through of Jaime, she knew that Cersei did not hold love for her second brother.

It quickly became clear that Cersei truly blamed him alone for the death of their mother. A fact that he too believed himself to be the case.

He was a boy who dreamed of dragons. Who wanted to know as much as he could, a sad fact when there were no more. 

He was offered to marry her aunt at one point but was rejected on the ground of being a dwarf. A start of the long line of rejections. 

The Vale, the Reach, Dorne, and even a Florent. All rejected him for being who he was. So he thought of joining the faith but that thought died when he truly fell in love for the first and last time.

Jaime had saved a girl named Tysha from a group of bandits near Casterly Rock. Trusting Tyrion to watch over her he did and fell quickly for the girl.

On the same day as they met they made love...Sansa felt a tragedy was coming. He married the peasant girl in secret, something she knew did not last.

It was two weeks before his father found out. Sansa quickly moved on knowing what she did of the man. The results were plain to see.

Tywin then gave him the task of cistern work. A task Tyrion had pride in going above and beyond in. Which went unrecognized by his Lord Father.

While not as extreme as Jaime’s memories they were honest and made her thankful for the honorable father she had. Rather than the terrible one the Lannisters had.

When she came back to herself she found a blond boy looking at her. A sweep told her that it was Joffrey. She knew little of the boy from memories of those in the north.

After searching through his memories she was glad to not know him. His was a story of neglect. Though some of his actions seemed unrelated and more sinister in their intent.

He was a boy with an angry streak. Quick to rage and hate. Sansa read between the lines of his memory. While he himself did not know some of the reasons he did what he did. It was clear to her.

His father was the king and he loved his father. It was a shame to Sansa that the man he thought his father did not love back. While she knew the truth of his parentage few else did.

Which made Robert seem uncaring and distant. Joffrey knew his father loved to hunt but had never been taken on a hunt yet. So after finding a pregnant cat he killed it and cut it open to see what was inside.

He brought one of the dead litter to his father, like his father had done with his hunts only to receive from the giant of a man. 

Rather than explaining things as a father should have. It was from then the resentment formed. Joffrey emulated his thought to be father in ways only he knew him.

He tortured both his sister and brother simply because he was bigger and because that’s what he saw Robert to be. However it was clear to her that he was just a bit beyond that.

His emotions were stunted. Where she still felt but showed nothing, he pretended to show what others would think best fit the situation. An act, from the close to unfeeling.

The next few through the gate were a set of Kingsgaurd and the king. Sansa felt shock emanating off of her father as he knelt and all in Winterfell joined him.

The king was a hundred pounds heavier than her father remembered him. Much had changed in their time apart. Sansa steeled herself and went into the mind of a king.

What she found was...disappointing. King Robert was not a deep man. He loved what he loved and hated what he hated. He loved to fight, drink, and he loved women.

He also loved her father. More than even his true born brothers. Renly, he saw as an insult to the Baratheon name and Stannis...he hardly thought of at all.

A barrage of faces and names whipped by. Sansa was surprised there were women left that the king did not have. From where she stood, she could see why Cersei might not have liked her husband.

Not that it gave her the right to sleep with her brother. No...but a lack of love between them made sense. As she knew from her father the king loved her aunt.

What she saw in the king was not love...as one would call it. But instead obsession. She was to be his betrothed and he loved her spirit but it was not to be.

Rhaegar in his eyes stole her from him and had caused her death. A small love for a woman turned into that of an inferno. 

Fueled by anger and hate his thoughts of her aunt grew into an unhealthy nature. Then after rebelling and killing the prince he became king. Something he did not actually want.

Yet the people did. They raised their banners around him and fought for his rebellion. Then when they had victory. However her father brought back news of his betrothed’s fate.

For the good of the crown he married Cersei Lannister. A woman he did not love and would never love simply because she was not her aunt. Cersei did not help matters.

They resented one another and she did things that she knew would upset him. Then they would fight and he would lose his temper and hit her.

When she saw the first memory of him laying his hands on Cersei Sansa nearly gasped aloud. Then Cersei gave him three children. None of them he truly loved like a father might.

They reminded him of her, which made him keep his distance. As for the cat memory...it played out the same way. A man who did not know how to be a true father overstepping.

He regretted it, but drowned himself in wine and women doing his best to forget than do anything about it. He hated being king...but he had nothing else.

He also hated all things Targaryen, despite him being related to them. His blood was what made him ascend to the throne like no other could have.

It was Jon Arryn that truly ran the Seven Kingdoms as Hand and now he was dead. It was him that convinced Robert to pardon Jaime for killing the king and all other Kingsgaurd.

As expected he was there to make her father Hand of the king...but also to bind their houses together as one. Like it was supposed to be, he felt.

Sansa could not say she wanted to marry Joffrey. No she was rather against the idea. Yet she knew that he was the crown prince. She would be doing a service to the north.

It was not truly her choice alone. She would give her honest opinion when her father spoke to her, but he would have final say...plus he would still become Hand.

When her father stood the rest of Winterfell stood with him. Then the king embraced her father in joy. When Cersei Lannister exited the wheelhouse they came in on, Sansa made to find out the other side of the story that Jaime had painted the outline for.

It was much the same as the image Sansa had seen painted before in early life only...Sansa found Cersei much more spirited.

She was strangely like Arya in moments such as stealing Jaime's clothes and trying to play with a sword. Tywin quickly and effectively stopped that behavior though. In only the way he could.

With Tywin being the man he was Cersei dearly loved her mother...who died giving birth to her brother. A boy that was mangled and looked nothing like the twin that was her brother.

She rejected him for both being different and for being the cause of her beloved mother’s death. She felt she could not blame anyone else.

A bit later in life her father promised that she would be queen and betrothed to Rhaegar Targaryen. She much like Robert in her own way built up the prince in her mind.

She imagined life as queen and for a while rejected Jaime. Quickly falling in love with an idea in her mind. Knowing she would marry him she went to a woods witch called Maggy the Frog.

She wanted to know her future and asked the witch when she would marry the prince and how many children she would have. 

The witch said she would marry a king and have three children. However she would outlive all three who would die as kings and queens. 

Then a younger more beautiful queen would come and take all from her. Then when it was time for her to die it would be at the hands of the valonqar.

Cersei then killed her friend who went to visit the woods witch with her. As such she would not share her prophecy with any soul. 

From there her hate of Tyrion only grew under suspicion of the prophecy. Only for her betrothal to be rejected. It was her that help convince Jaime to join the Kingsgaurd so that they might be closer. 

Only for Tywin to take her away as he resigned as Hand. Then after Robert’s Rebellion she was married to the king. 

The start of her worries for the prophecy after each child she became more and more worried that her secret would be exposed and her children would die. 

That she would be replaced as queen and that she would die as Tyrion strangled the life out of her. Her father knelt in the snow to kiss the queen's ring.

The king then asked to be taken to the crypts where he would pay his respects to her aunt's grave. As Sansa made her way back into Winterfell she monitored the crypts as the king finally asked the question to her father along with the betrothal.

Much to her surprise he chose to put off accepting wanting to speak with both Sansa about the betrothal and her mother about becoming the Hand and possibly leaving south for the rest of his days.


	2. Chapter 2

Once her father and the king were finished in the crypts he came to speak with her. “Sansa...are you feeling well?” Her father asked.

Even after all the years past when she had to be laid on bed rest from her headaches, he still worried about her. It was nice and she was feeling the effects of digging around in people's minds from the day.

“I'm fine father. I’d thought you’d be with the king.” Sansa spoke.

“We’ve just had a chat. Sansa...he spoke to me about arranging a betrothal, between Prince Joffrey and you.” Her father belt down to match her height while she sat.

“I’m too young to be married.” Sansa pointed out.

Her father nodded. “Yes, I said the same. But a betrothal does not mean marriage. It can be broken easily if necessary.”

“I suppose so. Do you approve? He is the prince...I would be queen.” Sansa looked at her father. She would not read his mind now. She was speaking with him...it would be...wrong.

“I think that...I want to know your thoughts on the situation. What do you think of the boy?”

“I think I do not know him. He seems handsome...he looks like his mother, and uncle. But looks alone say nothing about the person.”

“Well reasoned.” He nodded.

“It would also do the north better if we were to join houses.” Sansa pointed out.

“Yes, but politics should not be reason alone to be married.”

“What about your own marriage.”

“I have been lucky enough to take my brother’s betrothed and that she loves me and has given me all of you.”

“Is betrothal the only reason the king has come north?” Sansa switched topics. “That would seem to be a topic better handled by a raven.”

“No, it is not the only reason. Robert has asked me to become his Hand. With the previous dead...he wants someone he trusts in the position.”

“You don’t want it.” Sansa pointed out.

“Am I that obvious...no, I do not.”

“Yet...you’ll take it.”

“Not before I speak with your lady mother first.” He shook his head.

“I will have my answer to the betrothal the same time you make your choice.” Sansa decided there.

“Then we will both wait. I hope you have fun at the feast. Maybe during his time here you will be able to speak with the prince and make your choice easier.”

“Thank you for telling me father...I love you.” Sansa watched as he stood.

“And I you. Now get prepared. Your mother worked hard to get this feast together. She’ll be in to help with your hair in time.” With that her father left her bedchambers to do what he needed to before the feast.

After preparing a dress she had sewn herself she dressed and waited for her mother to arrive and help with her hair. After a few minutes Sansa sensed her coming and opened the door for her.

It seemed that her father had already talked to her. Because the first questions her mother asked were about her potential betrothed. It went much like the conversation she had with her father.

Though her mother was much more inclined to the match in her words. Silently it seemed she wanted nothing more to both deny that her husband took the position and her to be married and have to move south away from her.

After that they both headed to the Great Hall for the feast. Before they entered they needed to set themselves up to look like gracious hosts.

First out was her father with the queen on his arm. She wore a tiara with emeralds that matched her eyes. Sansa watched as her father helped the queen up the steps and to her seat.

A sweep of the mind told her she would rather be anywhere else but in Winterfell. She wanted her brother to be the Hand. Or her father, there was no need for the trip north according to her.

It all very much fit with what she knew of Cersei. The queen never acknowledged her father as he escorted her. Still she smiled down at the feast goers trying to play it off like she was enjoying herself...she was not.

Then was her mother escorted by the king. He was already drunk before the feast started and stumbled to help place her mother beside Cersei.

Then he went off down to the commens to eat and drink. Shortly after he found one of the women who worked in the kitchen and...well behaved as expected.

Cersei glared the entire time as he shamed her and most people looked away from it unsure of how to feel. Next was Rickon who got distracted a few times on their way up to the long table where she and the rest of the children would sit below.

Robb came next with Princess Myrcella on his arm. Sansa thought she was nice from what she observed both from her time in Winterfell and through her mind.

She found her brother handsome, there was no scheming to be had from her. Only enjoyments of the sights she had seen of the north.

Arya was escorted to the table by Tommen. He was round if that was a good descriptor. Sansa found him simple. She wondered if it was due to Joffrey’s abuse or something else.

Joffrey escorted her to the table where she finally got a full view of the Great Hall and all those in it. If she were to let down her shield at that moment she was sure she’d pass out from the shock. 

There were many people all around each having a good time and enjoying the merriment. She spotted Jon sitting with the squires.

As much as she fought her mother on Jon being allowed to sit with them, with the royal family she was firm in his distance from them. Sansa assumed it to be from her southern upbringing.

As for her escort Sansa kept out of his mind and stayed as respectful as possible. If she were to agree to a betrothal it would simply be because her father accepted his position as Hand...which he would.

Much to her sadness. So she accepted that she would marry for her house rather than for love. Maybe in time Joffrey would grow? Who could say. Or maybe it would be Cersei and Robert again.

The two of them resenting one another for the rest of their time. Jaime and Tyrion were out next and she watched them move to the table for high lords and knights.

Uncle Benjen came out next with Theon Greyjoy. It had been quite some time since she’d seen her uncle. Searching around she found that he had come at the request of her father to meet with the king about the Wall.

The Great Hall turned smokey due to the torches that burned and the warmth from all those indoors. The food was as good as ever, maybe better since mother went with the best cuts.

Sansa refused to drink, anything that would make it harder to concentrate would be bad for her health. Sansa spotted Uncle Benjen approaching Jon into the fourth hour of the feast.

She assumed they would talk of the Wall. There was no need for her to read minds on that matter. She observed a lute player observing everything around him.

He stood out in his build. What kind of musician looked like he could fight a bear and win. She was surprised to learn he is a wildling...the king of them at that.

She didn’t know much about him other than he was once part of the Night’s Watch who abandoned the Wall to join the wildlings. 

Her concentration is broken when she watches Jon nearly run out of the Great Hall. No one else seemed to notice. When she sees Benjen he looks sad with himself.

It seemed Benjen had poked the wolf...or would it be a dragon in Jon’s case. Seconds later she spotted Tyrion Lannister leave the hall as well after causing his brother to laugh.

Wanting a break Sansa excused herself from the table to walk around the Great Hall. The first place she went was to the lute player.

“Hello.” She greeted.

“...my lady.” he nodded back.

“It’s not often two kings like you and King Robert would meet under the same roof.”

“...I’m not sure I know what you mean.”

“I’m sure...enjoy yourself, Your Grace.” She nodded at him before moving on to collect Jeyne Poole. Sansa watched as Mance Rayder slunk into the shadows and out of Winterfell before anyone else would recognize him.

Jeyne Poole was the daughter of her father’s steward Vayon Poole of House Poole. She was the closest thing Sansa had to a handmaiden. 

Poole was the closest person she had to a friend outside of her family. Where she was expressive and joyful, Sansa stood beside her looking nothing of the sort.

Sansa found the outside view of the two of them humorous. They only had one real fight. It had been over Arya. Poole was considered a typical perfect lady whereas her sister was not.

Poole found something to criticize and she did not let go. Then it came to a boil once where Arya had cried at Poole calling her horse face. 

Sansa did the only thing she could think of. She reared her hand back and slapped the only friend in the world she had. It left a nasty red mark and hand print.

After a short break from one another Poole apologized as did Sansa. Poole never insulted her sister again...though she didn’t hold back her criticisms.

They approached the table after walking up the stairs where the queen was doing her best to look interested in the conversation she was having with her mother.

When they approached Cersei looked at her and greeted her. “Hello little dove.”

Sansa was thrown by the warm tone she had. “Hello Your Grace.”

“Aren’t you quite the beauty.” Cersei complimented her.

“Isn’t she just, Your Grace.” Poole spoke then ever her energetic self.

“Yes…” Cersei waited to be introduced.

“This is Jeyne Poole, of House Poole.” Sansa introduced.

“Well met, Your Grace.” Poole bowed.

“Well met.” Cersei nodded at her. “How old are you Sansa?”

“Three and ten, Your Grace.” Sansa replied.

“You’re quite tall for your age...still growing?”

“Yes.”

“Have you flowered yet?” Cersei asked and Sansa was stunned.

Sansa shook her head. “No I have not, Your Grace.”

“Did you make that dress?” Cersei asked looking down at what Sansa was wearing.

Sansa nodded. “With her own hands!” Poole spoke for her. That was their routine. Sansa would have her silent answers filled in by Poole.

“You must be very talented. I’d love to have something made by you.”

“I can have it done before you leave, Your Grace. Something red and gold? Or maybe more earth toned to match your eyes.” Sansa spoke looking her over. The first color that seemed to pop into Cersei’s mind was the color blue.

“I will leave it up to you, little dove.” Cersei smiled. Sansa was already going through design ideas in her mind. A blue dress with separated sleeves, that flowed blue into white. 

Black trim would go around the edges...she felt herself being escorted away by Poole. The rest of the feast slowed down from there until it was time to retire.

Before she slept she did a sweep of her family. Arya and Rickon were sleeping. Bran was almost asleep; she hadn’t seen him at the feast. 

After a look through his memories she learned he was out with his direwolf climbing all over Winterfell looking down at the knights as they talked with one another.

From him she moved onto Robb who...skipping Robb she went to Jon who was thinking about Tyrion Lannister. It seemed they had spoken after both left the Great Hall.

Finding the memory she was glad that Jon liked the man. Not many thought much of him aside from his whoring and drinking. As per usual on a trip into his mind his thoughts were rapid.

Jumping from being a bastard and thinking of the woman that could be his mother. To the Wall and finding his place. He was a brooder, and she left his mind before he brooded some more.

From there she went to her father who was thinking to himself. Maester Luwin had come to their rooms not too long ago and delivered news.

Hidden in a box was a letter to her mother from Sansa’s aunt. Inside the letter was an accusation of murder. It seemed Aunt Lysa believed that her late husband was murdered.

The person accused was Cersei. Which Sansa knew wasn’t the case. Now more than before her father needed to be Hand if just to find out if the accusations were true.

Mother would stay south and teach Robb to govern Winterfell. When he was ready as a true adult she could come. Rickon would stay with mother, which Sansa agreed with.

From all the movements she’d seen King’s Landing was no place for a boy of his age...no one truly had a place in King’s Landing.

She, Arya, and Bran would go with their father south with the king. It also seemed the choice to be betrothed to Joffrey was made for her. 

She was not sure if her father planned to break it should his investigation turn over the darkness hidden in the south.

A week had gone by then and they were still in Winterfell. The amount of people still there had quickly become a strain for her mother to feed.

Currently she was sitting in the sept her mother had her father build so she may worship the Seven. It was her, Arya, Poole, Princess Myrcella, and Beth Cassel.

They were all sewing hard at work while the Septa watched over them. Sansa was hard at work on the queen's new dress. The queen herself had brought her daughter to sew with them.

Septa took a liking to her, though Sansa was busy focusing on getting her own work right. Poole and Beth were giggling about boys and other such nonsense. 

“Joffrey likes your sister.” Jeyne whispered. “He told her she was very beautiful.”

“Did he?” Sansa asked.

“You’re hopeless Sansa!” Jeyne shoved her shoulder.

“Jon says he looks like a girl.” Arya said.

Sansa cringed. “Ugly girl…” Arya laughed. Even Myrcella laughed on her own. 

Septa clicked her tongue. “All of you focus back on your work...Arya show me your stitches.”

“Here.” Arya handed it off.

The septa examined the fabric. “Arya, Arya, Arya. This will not do at all.”

Sansa looked up from her work as Arya burst out from the room from her chair. “Arya!” She called out after her.

Septa Mordane called after her too. “Arya, come back here! Don't you take another step! Your lady mother will hear of this. In front of our royal princess too! You'll shame us all!”

Arya stopped at the door and turned back, biting her lip. The tears were running down her cheeks now. Arya glared at her. “I have to go shoe a horse!” Then ran again.

“I’ll have to tell her mother about this…” Septa spoke annoyed.

“Do that, and I’ll have to tell her about you sneaking wine away in the night.” Sansa’s voice was cold and Poole flinched from next to her. “Arya may not be able to stitch, but you jabbering away with your talk won’t solve that problem aside from annoy me. It ends now.”

“...yes...Lady Sansa.” Septa quickly sat down on a nearby bench. Sansa focused back on her work to drive her anger away. No one questioned how she knew one of the Septa’s secrets.

Arya returned not too long later no one said anything. Arya seemed confused before she took her seat and tried to work again on...whatever it was she was making.

Two more weeks had passed and Sansa was once again working hard at the dress for Cersei Lannister. Most of the dress was done, she just had to work on the patterning around the edges. White diamonds against the black trim.

The king wanted to hunt for a boar so he took most of the men with them. Her father, Prince Joffrey, Robb, Uncle Benjen, Jory, Theon Greyjoy, Ser Rodrik, and Tyrion were some of the men who left.

She, Arya, Bran, Jon, Rickon and the other two children of Cersei were left behind. Bran went out to climb as usual while Jon and Arya played with the direwolves.

Lyarra stayed as usual well behaved and at her side. Rickon was with their mother and Tommen was with the Kingsgaurd. Jaime and Cersei had stayed behind and...well enjoyed the broken tower and the peace it gave them.

Sansa didn’t want blood on her hands. She wouldn't be the one to expose them. She’d learned too much to go out of her way to ruin their lives.

So there she sat working. Poole was the only one with her, and did the talking enough for both of them. Knowing Bran she kept an...ear out for him.

If he got anywhere near the broken tower she would stop him. Much to her surprise he stayed away from the tower. It wasn’t too long later that she felt a wave of fear from Bran.

Looking quickly from his eyes she was shocked to see a crow bite at his fingers causing him to slip and fall from the covered bridge between the armory and the Great Keep.

Moving quickly she dashed out of the room leaving a confused Poole behind. When Sansa found Bran he was sprawled out back first on the ground.

He looked like a broken doll as he laid there unmoving but still breathing. Sansa felt herself become overwhelmed. 

All the voices broke through her shield at once and she let out a loud cry before falling over into the dirt overlooking Bran. When she next woke Robb was sitting in the room with her.

Sansa quickly protected her mind from all the voices and they fell into the background like normal. “Easy…” Robb spoke to her as she sat up.

“Bran! Is he alright?” Sansa asked.

“He’ll live but...he’s been hurt. His back took the brunt of the fall. It was good you found him right away. Maester Luwin said you saved his life.”

Sansa quickly searched for Maester Luwin who had looked over Bran. His back was broken but Bran might be able to walk again but never without a limp.

Bran still had not woken and there were signs that Bran also fell on his head. It would be quite a while before he would wake. 

Her mother was distraught and had gone to his room and not come out. The king had come back from the hunt without anything to show for it.

Her father who had come back was informed of the news and had ran to see Bran and her mother. He was pained but was too busy comforting her mother to grieve himself.

Bran who had always dreamed of being a knight would no longer be able to fulfill that wish. Instead he would be known as a cripple. The gods proved their sense of cruelness once more.

Sansa heard thoughts of comparing Bran to Willas Tyrell of the Reach. The man was currently unmarried due to his own situation.

She wondered if when Bran woke she could get them to exchange letters with one another. It might do Bran well. Another tragedy from it all was that Bran could no longer come south with them.

As much as her father wanted to stay he felt he was the only one who could shed light on what happened to Jon Arryn. So, he would still go south and become Hand and Sansa would still be betrothed to Joffrey.

Five days passed and there were no signs of Bran waking. His back was looking better and better. Maester Luwin confirmed the bones were mending.

His direwolf seemed to upset everyone by howling all day and night outside his window. Even when people tried to chase it away or stop him he just returned to the spot.

Sansa also learned that Tyrion had spoken to Uncle Benjen during the hunt asking to visit the Wall. She was glad Jon would have someone to keep him company on his journey north.

He also thought that Jaime and Cersei had something to do with his fall, but Jaime denied it. Sansa could also attest to their innocence with Bran.

Though...to cuckolding the king and incest? They were very guilty. Joffrey had thought about helping put Bran out of his misery thanks to the miserable words of the king.

Thankfully he stopped that idea once he heard Bran would recover with time. The fact that he thought about it at all worried Sansa. 

In one single push from someone he wanted the affection of so badly he would hire another to commit murder. 

Sansa shuddered to think what he would be like as king. Already in his youth he was coming close to the Mad King Aerys.

Another week had gone by and Sansa had already finished the dress and gifted it to the queen who accepted it gracefully. .

She was glad Cersei actually planned on wearing it once they returned south. It was designed off of a few designs she’d seen from one of King Robert’s memories.

A Lady of the Stormlands she believed it was from. She looked not unlike Cersei though not as beautiful objectively. The design worked on her so it would do doubly well on the queen.

She had already packed for the month long trip back to King’s Landing and was waiting for them to start the journey. Sadly with her distraction gone she had turned once again to listening in on everyone's secrets. 

Sasna decided to check on Her mother and Bran first. Her mother hadn’t left Bran’s side since the fell from the bridge. 

She had her meals brought there, and a small bed to sleep on, though she had hardly slept at all. She fed Bran herself, honey and water so that he could eat at all. 

Her mother had been visited by the queen who gave her words of encouragement. If someone knew about love for her children it was her. 

Sansa was glad that even if Cersei hated the north...she wasn’t too bad with some people. At the same time Jaime spoke with Jon about lifelong vows.

They were not nice words but knowing his mind...he was trying to warn her cousin away from the Wall. Too bad it only hardened Jon’s resolve. 

It was Jon then that visited Bran...as soon as she heard her mother's thoughts she forced her mind to leave the room. Instead she focused on a man she knew little of but would learn more then.

Sandor Clegane. She had a feeling his tale would not be a pleasant one, but it was better to learn about him than watch her mother act terribly to Jon.

Well...she was half right. It wasn’t a pleasant tale but she might have taken the angry emotions over the trauma. She came away hating a man, maybe more than even Aerys Targaryen. 

The Mountain That Rides. Ser Gregor Clegane. When Sandor was only seven his brother burned his face by pushing him into hot burning coals...all for the crime of taking his older brother's wooden toy soldier. 

It took three grown men to set him free...the damage was done and Sandor wore his marks to this day. His own father lied about what happened claiming it was a bed fire.

His sister died as did his father later leaving Ser Gergor Clegane keep. Sandor strongly believed that his brother raped and murder Elia alongside killing all her children. Knowing he was capable of it.

From there he was Cersei’s shield before being made Joffrey’s sword. He did not like the prince but he was paid well and it was easy. 

He wanted little except to kill his brother one day but he’d put it off too many times that he didn’t believe he’d ever truly do it. 

Once her search through Sandor’s mind was over she went to find Arya who was packing her bags again. It seemed she had not done a well enough job the first time.

Jon then made it into her room and presented her with a blade. It was a thin piece of steel. Jon explained it was a blade designed after the blades from Braavos of the Free Cities.

Sansa wondered what Arya could actually do with a blade. Her father wouldn't allow her to learn swordplay. It was a nice gift all the same.

Jon had named the blade Needle due to both its size and Arya’s love or lack of one for sewing. Sansa was sure she was grinning like a fool to herself but didn’t mind.

It was always nice to see both Jon and Arya get along. When he finished with Arya Sansa was surprised to know he was coming to her next.

When he arrived she greeted him warmly. They hugged once saying one final goodbye. She hoped Jon found peace north at the Wall. She would miss him.

Before he left he presented her with a red silk string for Lyarra. Sansa tied it around her direwolf’s neck and Jon said she looked very pretty.

Then just like that he left with Uncle Benjen for the Wall. Tyrion Lannister going with them as he put it...piss off the Wall at the end of the world.

After three weeks moving down the King’s Road Sansa was enjoying the world around her. She had experienced some of the places they passed in memories only.

Now she was fully experiencing them and to have her own feelings attached to the memories were much nicer. So far they had only made it to the Barrowlands.

Sansa had learned a bit more about the world east of Westeros. King Robert had taken her father south. So far south in fact they went out of rage.

Unfortunately for him she already knew the news he wanted to tell her father. Varys the spider had sent a message from King’s Landing.

Sansa knew little of the man but his webs reached all over Westeros. She had found Varys' little birds in Winterfell a few times. When the king came their numbers doubled.

The news sent was that of Pentos. It turned out that both known living Targaryens had been found there and that the woman Daenerys Targaryen had been married to...a Khal Drogo? 

Sansa was unsure of what that exactly meant. Parsing what she could together from those around her he was a Dothraki king...and Dothraki were horse riders some thought them akin to savages that killed, raided, and raped.

It was a Lannister knight that compared them to the Greyjoys of the land. Fitting them together she supposed that was the best she’d get from those that didn’t bother to truly learn about Dothraki.

Sansa also learned where it was that Jorah Mormont had fled. That he was now working with Varys as a spy in order to gain passage back to Westeros.

Robert planned on having both Targaryens killed and brought up his brother's failure to end them when he was besieging Dragonstone.

When her father had come back he had talked the king out of his killer thoughts. However Sansa knew he only cooled the flames. They would return with time as long as Targaryens lived.

It always made sense that her father hid Jon’s true nature from the world. But having seen the king now, she was truly glad for it. 

Sansa now knew why the secret was worth keeping because a king held one person’s actions against an entire house. With the king back they were free to continue south.

They passed through Moat Cailin and The Neck in two weeks. The Neck was a black bog, and she found crossing it...quite the experience. 

The air was damp and clammy, the land around the road so narrow they could not even camp at night, instead they had to stop right on the Kingsroad. 

There were quicksands if you were not careful in your footing. She saw snakes watching from the trees, and lizard lions floating half submerged in the water, their eyes and nose the only thing to peak out.

None of this seemed to worry Arya, of course. One day she came back grin on her face, her hair all tangled and her clothes covered in mud, clutching purple and green flowers for Father. 

Sansa had to deal with Poole’s inner complaints but found it endearing herself. He also found it cute before hugging her and thanking her for the flowers.

When they made it past The Neck she was glad for it after that they had made it to the Crossroads Inn bringing their total time on the road to six weeks. The inn was a three story structure of stone. 

Yet it only had room for less than a third of the king's party, which had grown to more than four hundred with the addition of her father's household and free riders.

Her father and the king once again went out but this time to hunt for game. She knew Septa Mordane did not like her nor her sister’s direwolves coming with them.

However since her lecture from back in Winterfell she had kept her tongue silent. Sansa wouldn't allow herself to be annoyed by her thoughts. 

It was wrong to judge one if they were wise enough to keep their mouth shut. The queen offered to take her and Arya in the wheelhouse but they both refused.

They knew it would mean abandoning their direwolves, which they would not do. Princess Myrcella was afraid of them. Though Cersei exaggerated her fear. 

When she left the inn’s common room to observe all the men loading their tents and camps onto their mounts for another day's march.

Spreading her mind out she found and moved to Arya, who was on the banks of the Trident. They were well and truly into the Riverlands now.

“There you are, what is your plan for the day?” Sansa asked her sister.

“Mycah and I are going to ride upstream and look for rubies at the ford.” Arya explained.

Mycah was a butcher's boy, thirteen years old, he slept in the meat wagon and smelled uncooked meat and blood. Sansa respectfully kept her distance.

Sansa looked upstream. “So this is where king Robert killed Rhaegar.” She had already known. The visions of the death were clear in her mind from all of Roberts revisits.

“Don’t stay out too long...I do not trust all those we travel with.” Sansa warned.

“I’ll be fine.” Arya waved her off.

Sansa nodded. “Yes, with all the training you have with that sword of yours.” She let a bit of sarcasm seep into her voice.

“When did you find it?” Arya asked, looking worried.

“The first day. I haven’t told father yet and I won't...in fact I have half a mind to find someone that might help you…” She just needed to find the right person and ask the right questions.

If Sansa were honest Arya didn’t keep it all that well hidden and she noticed Arya had bruises on her arms and shoulders, dark purple welts and faded yellow splotches, Sansa had seen them when her sister undressed for sleep.

Arya had ran off after Nymeria so Sansa started on her way back to the inn in search of Jaime Lannister. She knew of his skill and she knew his story.

An easy approach and a hit of going against father’s wishes and he would help Arya with her sword. Plus it would give him and father a chance to see the better sides of one another.

She found him alone sharpening his long sword. “Ser Jaime.” She greeted him.

“You’re Sansa Stark...my sister has spoken of you. You’ll be family soon.” He looked up at her.

“Yes, I’ve heard much about you from father...he doesn’t seem to like you much.” Sansa told him.

“No...I’d imagine not.” He shook his head looking down. “I am the Kingslayer after all.”

“An insulting title, if I understand it. For killing a king that deserved to die.” Sansa pointed out.

“I swore an oath.” He pointed out.

Sansa raised an eyebrow. “Do you regret killing the Mad King?”

“...No.” He said simply.

“Then you did something good. Though I have to wonder, why then? You kept your vow up to that point and your father was already sacking the city why not just...step away. Let another man be the one to kill him?” Sansa asked.

“...of course it is a Stark that asks me this question. Are you sure you’re a Stark? Normally one from your family would be too honorable to give me the time of day.”

“I am a Stark, but I am not my father. I have opinions of my own.” Sansa shrugged. “Is your brother less of a Lannister because he is a dwarf, or because he is known to visit whorehouses?”

“...do you really want to know? Even if I were to tell you...no one would believe you.” Jaime looked serious.

“What is the harm then?”

He took a deep breath and told her...about the pyromancers and the king. How he would kill everyone in the city. He looked tired by the end as if a weight was off his shoulders.

“...then you’ve not only saved the lives of all those in King’s Landing but both the king and my father. How is it that no one knows?” Sansa asked.

Jaime took a helpless breath. “No one bothered to ask before…”

“...you say all this happened? Then...does that mean the wildfire is still under King’s Landing?” Sansa let a bit of worry into her voice.

“...no one else knows, so yes. They’d still be there.” Ser Jaime seemed to realize it then. “I need to speak with the king...thank you…”

“For what?” Sansa asked.

“For listening.” Jaime simply said before running off. Sansa tilted her head back and forth on her neck as her bones popped. Then made her way after him.

He went to the queen’s wheelhouse first where a crowd was already gathered. Sansa did a sweep to find the Lord Commander of the Kingsgaurd was there along with the king’s brother Lord Renly. With them was Ilyn Payne...the King’s Justice.

After a few cross words from Ser Barristan Selmy all but Lord Renly and Ilyn Payne rode off back to where they came from.

She supposed that they would put telling the king on hold until they dealt with the wildfire themselves. “My lady.” She heard from her side and saw Joffrey riding a horse to her. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, just curious about what has happened.” Sansa said looking over at a worried Renly.

“Something unimportant no doubt.” Joffrey waved his hand in dismissal. “Would you like to go riding my lady? The battleground where my father killed Rhaegar Targaryen is just up ahead. He smashed in his chest, crunching, right through the armor.” Joffrey swung an imaginary war hammer to show her how it was done. 

“Sorry, my prince. I believe your mother offered a chance to meet with her and the princess.” Sansa bowed at him.

“Fine, come along dog. We shall see the grounds ourselves.” Joffrey then spurred his horse and slowly rode off with the Hound following on foot.

She supposed she should make good on her word, which meant she needed to tie Lyarra down before going to the wheelhouse.

When she arrived Cersei was scowling but it cleared up as soon as she arrived. “Little dove...I thought you'd be out with Joffrey?”

“He said something about battleground and his father caving in the chest of Rhaegar Targaryen.” Sansa told her.

Cersei sighed. “That boy...well I suppose we shall have to make our own fun. How about a shawl from one of the best women from the north to put a needle to silk.”

Sansa invited herself in and accepted the compliment. She greeted the princes who nodded back hard at work on her project.

Sansa picked out a nice grey color and started at work. Cersei seemed to want to talk while Sansa worked. “Tell me...what do you think of my son?”

“I hardly know him, if I’m honest. He seems to love his father.” Sansa told her.

Cersei let out a breath. “Yes, he does. Do you find Joffrey handsome?”

“I suppose…?” Sansa didn’t mean for it to come out like a question.

“What do you mean, little dove?”

“Well, I guess he’s nice looking. Jeyne seems to think he’s handsome, so I guess he is.” Sansa nodded.

“Poole is that friend of yours right?” Cersei asked.

“Yes, Your Grace.” Sansa nodded as she pulled the needle away from herself.

“She’s quite pretty. Wouldn't you agree?”

“Yes, Your Grace.”

“What about...Myrcella.” Cersei asked.

Sansa turned to look at the princess who was biting her lip in concentration while trying to re loop a string through the needle eye. “Beautiful like, you my queen.”

“Hm.” Cersei made a noise in her mouth and went quiet. Finally fully free to concentrate she focused on the shawl once more. 

A few moments later she felt Arya panicking in the distance. Her head snapped up and she stood up. “I need to take a break, if you’ll excuse me.” Sansa confidently walked out of the wagon.

Once she was done she spirited as fast as she could go. Her dress was too long for running so she lifted the skirts until she found her horse and mounted.

Once she was secure she rode up the river until she saw Joffrey holding his arm and cursing while Arya ran into the woods with Nymeria.

“Get help! The beast attacked me!” Joffrey yelled at her. Sansa was frozen unsure of what to do next. With a heavy heart she turned around back to the hold fast so that the prince could have his wounds tended to.

The entire time she kept her mind linked with Arya's knowing where she was the entire time as she ran into the forest next to the Trident.


	3. Chapter 3

When her father returned he was quickly caught up with the situation at hand. When he assembled a search party she went to him.

“I can use Lyarra to find her.” She told him she hadn’t lost track of Arya the entire time. She needed to wait for things to settle more.

When he agreed he went out with her to find her sister. It didn’t take long. “Arya, by the gods. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine...I didn’t mean to but he attacked Mycah and then I hit him and...will I be in trouble?” Arya asked.

“Not if you can tell the king exactly what happened.” Father assured her. “No doubt he’ll have heard Joffrey’s side of the story. We’ll go back and explain.”

That was the plan. The royal party set themselves up for the king who was waiting with Cersei. She was holding Joffrey close, his arm bandaged from the bite.

“I’m sorry this happened Ned.” King Robert spoke. “Now let’s get this business done quick and be done with it.”

“You’re right.” Father nodded.

“This girl of yours attacked my son. Her and her butcher's boy. That animal of hers tried to tear his arm off.” Cersei spoke worrying over her son.

“That's not true!” Arya said loudly. “She just bit him a little. He was hurting Mycah!”

“Joff told us what happened.” The queen said. “You and the butcher boy beat him with clubs while you set your wolf on him.”

“That's not how it was…” Arya spoke again, close to tears. Father put a hand on her shoulder.

“Yes it is!” Prince Joffrey insisted. “They attacked me, and she threw Lion's Tooth in the river!” 

“Liar!” Arya accused.

“Shut up!” The prince yelled back.

“Enough!” the king roared, rising from his seat. Silence fell. He looked at Arya then. “You will tell me what happened. Tell it all, and tell it true. It is a great crime to lie to a king.”

Sansa could tell he was trying his best to ease her fear with a jape...but also lied a bit to make sure she spoke true.

“What about-” Cersei started.

He looked at her. “When she is done, he will have his turn. Until then, hold your tongue.”

Arya began her story about how she and Mycah were playing and Joffrey came upon them with the Hound. He then dug his sword into the butchers boy’s face.

Arya then got Mycah free and Joffrey sent the hound after the butcher's boy. When she got to the part where she threw Joffrey's sword into the middle of the Trident, Renly Baratheon began to laugh. 

The king bristled. “Someone, escort my brother away from here before he chokes.”

Lord Renly stopped his laughter. “My brother is too kind, but I can find my own way.” He bowed to Joffrey. “Maybe later you can tell me how a one and ten year old girl managed to disarm you with a broom handle and throw your sword in the river.”

Before he was out of hearing range Lord Renly laughed about the name of Joffrey’s sword. Sansa had already unearthed what she could of Lord Renly from his time around her.

His story started out poorly with the death of his parents as a young boy. Leading to his brother Robert acting in what might be a fatherly sense. Though not well.

When the rebellion had begun he was stuck with Stannis in Storm’s End. It went on for a year. They all starved as they ate whatever they could. Horses, dogs, cats, and rats they would find.

Thankfully they hadn’t turned to cannibalizing people. Renly had wanted more than anything for his brother to surrender the castle over to the Tyrells. However Stannis wouldn’t allow it to happen.

Mace Tyrell taunted them constantly. Eating grand feasts within view of the walls of Storm’s End. Renly hated Mace but he felt he had gotten one over on the old man.

Then Davos had come. A smuggler who brought them fish and onions to eat. It was the reason they were able to hold on long enough in the siege for victory.

Renly looked on at her father like he was a true gallant hero when he broke the siege. He was then given Lordship of the castle he had starved in much to Stannis’ dismay.

His brother also gave him a seat on the small council as Master of Laws. He didn’t enjoy his job but he...tried. However he was more preoccupied with other matters.

As Lord of the Storm’s End he had taken a squire in Loras Tyrell. Where he found a lover. He did not know if Mace knew, but he knew other did. He found great humor in his revenge being so sweet. 

Then Prince Joffrey began his version of events. 

When he was done talking, the king rose from his seat, “What in all the seven hells am I supposed to make of this? He says one thing, she says another.”

“Sansa was the one to come tell me about it after she left the wheelhouse in a panic.” The queen spoke. “She says she only got there but, as Clegane is missing...she will speak.”

Sansa stepped forward and looked at the king. “When I arrived Mycah was already gone, as was the Hound. Arya fled into the woods with Nymeria. Joffrey was bleeding...but that’s all I’ve seen.”

“True enough...the only injury to come from this was a bite...but it was a bite nonetheless.” The king spoke. “I never liked the idea of children around wolves. A direwolf is a savage beast. Sooner or later it would have turned on your girl the same way the other did on my son. Get her a dog, she'll be happier for it.”

“The wolf is missing.” Jory pointed out having searched already.

“Then use the other one!” The king waved. Sansa glared at the king. She found where Lyarra was tied and loosed the rope with her mind. 

With a sinking feeling she commanded that she go find Nymira and join her...to not come back and be safe. When men tried to stop the wolf she tripped them and when she was far enough away she relaxed herself.

“Lyarra wasn't there!” Arya shouted angrily. “You leave her alone! Father tell them to stop!”

Sansa simply continued to glare at the king as he made his way past. Then one of the knights sprinted to them. “Lady Sansa! Your wolf, she’s gotten free and run away!”

“Good.” Sansa simply said. “It’s time that I retire. Come along Arya.” With that she walked away to the inn. They were on the road for two days before the Hound caught up to them.

Arya had cried when she found out Mycah had been killed. Father did his best to console her but there was little time on their way to King’s Landing.

Sansa’s father broke out ahead with all his men from Winterfell getting to the city before the king and his party. Sansa made sure to have her mind shut tight as they made their way past the gates.

Then she saw the Red Keep seven towers peeked up from it. They were topped with iron ramparts. She saw the vaulted halls and covered bridges. 

Inside some of the parts of the castle would be the barracks and dungeons. Surrounding the top were massive walls filled with archers' nests, all made from red stone. 

Aegon had started the build. His son Maegor completed his vision. Afterward he had taken the heads of every builder who helped make it a reality. In order to keep its secrets.

Sansa felt awe looking up at it, she momentarily forgot to be upset. One day she would uncover what secrets she could from all those that knew the castle.

They were greeted by the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime. Both were surprised to see the king was not with them.

After a quick explanation Ser Barristan Selmy took her father to the small council to discuss matters having to do with the wildfire found beneath King’s Landing.

Her father was shocked at the news and immediately picked up on who it was that just gave the information. Despite his misgivings about Jaime he was glad he had come forward now than never.

He gave Vayon Poole instruction to take them to the Tower of the Hand. They were instructed not to leave or explore for any reason.

So they followed their father’s steward and unpacked once they reached their bedchambers. It was long dark before their father returned.

When he did Sansa was quick to find out what happened during his meeting with the small council. It turned out they had started the long and slow process of carefully extracting all the wildfire out from the city.

They started with the Red Keep, then moved on to other areas with high populations. With them already started on that, they gave her father an overview of the goings on of King’s Landing.

Lord Stannis went back to Dragonstone after Jon Arryn had died in a hurry. They also told him about a tourney their king had planned, both for his new position and to distract his people from the rumors that might start.

Her father also learned that the crown was six million gold dragons in debt and had no real way of paying it off. Half to the Lannisters and the others from Lord Tyrell, the Iron Bank, and The High Septon.

Petyr Baelish had also pulled her father aside to talk about Jon Arryn. She would need to look into him soon. However she was tired and sleep would do her better.

They would be there for...awhile. It was best to just wait for when she was fresher. Her father also did not trust the man. Though that was mainly to do with his connections to Mother.

Father came to her room once he was done with his thoughts she spotted the Hand’s badge on his chest. “Sansa...are you awake?”

“Yes, father?” Sansa asked.

“I’ve spoken with...Jaime Lannister. He talked about how you were the first to ask him about that day…”

“I’m sorry I-”

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong. Though it seems I have. I judged a man for breaking his oath, not truly knowing what was at stake. Would I be a better man in death knowing that Lannister kept to his vow? I think that...in anger I made a mistake.”

“You didn’t know…” Sansa defended her father.

“I didn’t bother to learn. I simply judged him as I saw him. Bitter about how he broke his vows then, and not when he could have saved my father and brother...I was unfair and now you’ve corrected my wrong.” Her father put his forehead against hers.

“Oh, father...are you okay?”

“I will be, I feel the small council will strain against my nerves. But that’s not for you to worry about. You need to be just as you are. Enjoy the Red Keep.”

“I will father. I’ll make our House proud.”

“You already do me proud, I have one more bit of news before you go to bed. Jaime Lannister wants to speak with you once the king is done with him. I don’t know when that will be, but I thought you should know.”

“Thank you father.” Sansa watched as he got up and left her room to go to his own bedchambers and sleep like the dead.

A few days passed before the king returned. There was a great show inside the throne room as Jaime Lannister was stripped of the title used against him for all the years he wore it.

Instead Jaime was publicly declared Warden of the East. A military title that allowed him to lead the east’s military should war occur. He would still hold no land as a member of the Kingsgaurd.

From there Sansa found her days in the Red Keep following Septa Mordane in lessons. Not that she needed them. Anything she needed to know she could search for.

All lessons stayed in her head. All she needed to do was search for them. Annoyingly Baelish or Littlefinger as many people thought of him as only went to the small council room when he was in the Red Keep.

Otherwise he spent his time in the brothel he owned. There were too many people for her to send her mind to the council chambers unless she was closer.

King’s Landing was a new greater challenge than she ever expected to navigate. She did learn a few things about the Red Keep. 

Tunnels manned by Varys’ little birds and the eunuch himself. If she wanted she could draw a map of the entire castle and most of its secrets.

She also learned about many things from the Spider. He knew so many things as Master of Whispers. She couldn't imagine how much he would love to know of her gift.

It would serve him well in his espionage though he might think it magic. Something he loathed since his day of becoming a eunuch. 

She learned about his small beginnings working as a thief with Illyrio Mopatis, a Magister of the Free City of Pentos. Then of his spy network in the east.

Aerys had heard of his skill and acquired him to become Master of Whispers when Robert’s father died at sea with his wife. 

From there he told the king of his enemies, though it only served to push the Mad King further to insanity. Much like in the east he created his spy network using the royal gold to spread his web over all of Westeros. 

The man also planned to back both Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen as they gained power with the Dothraki. He himself did not support any person really.

He mainly cared about coming out on top and supporting whoever would get him there. He had no want for the throne, it was only a symbol. Real power hid elsewhere.

Varys’ also seemed to have a few guesses as to who poisoned Jon Arryn. He was sure it was poison. He suspects two people. Cersei or Littlefinger though as to how he wasn’t sure.

Cersei for looking into her children or Littlefinger...he didn’t come to a conclusion as to why Littlefinger had done it. Though it created chaos that Varys’ found displeasing to his own plans.

He had done his best to get Jon a taster, but he didn’t listen. So he did nothing as he normally did, when he didn’t know who planned what. He waited.

Her thoughts were broken as Jory stood up to greet their father who was coming in late again. It seemed that he could not talk king Robert nor his small council out of creating the tourney.

“The talk in the yard is we shall have a tourney.” Jory said as he sat back down. “They say that knights will come from all over to joust and feast in honor.”

“Do they also say this is the last thing in the world I would have wished?” Her father cut dryly as he took his place.

“Will we be going to this tourney, father?” Sansa asked.

“I must arrange Robert's tourney and pretend to be honored for his sake as Hand. That does not mean I must subject my daughters to it.” Her father shook his head.

It was Septa Mordane that spoke up. “Princess Myrcella will be there, she's younger than Lady Sansa. All the ladies of the court will be expected, and as the tourney is in your honor, it would look poorly if your family did not attend.”

Sansa looked to her father in question once more. She did want to go. She’d seen many tourneys from the past. Some great, some not. A few had been quite bloody.

“I suppose so. Very well, I shall arrange a place for both of you.” Father looked at Arya and her.

“I don't care about their stupid tourney, Prince Joffrey will be there, and he ordered the Hound kill Mycah.” Arya scowled.

“Lord Stark.” Poole entered. “Ser Jaime Lannister asks for an audience.”

“Let him in.” Her father permitted it. Soon they were joined by the new Warden of the East.

“Thank you for allowing me to see you. I know you are all trying to enjoy dinner but I’d like to speak with your daughter.” Jaime said after walking inside.

“It’s fine, what did you need to speak with her about?” Her father asked.

Jaime turned to look at her then. “It is because of her that what little honor I had was restored. She has done me a great service and I ask if there is anything she would like. A Lannister always pays his debts.”

“Well...can you think of anything at the moment Sansa?” Her father asked.

“Yes. I can.” Sansa stood. “I’d like that Arya be trained how to wield a sword.”

“What?” Her father asked, shocked only to be joined a half second later by Arya.

“She has always wanted to learn how to use one, and she hates needle lessons as all of us can attest. I’d like her wish to be grated despite how...unladylike it would be. The Mormonts teach their women to fight. We are of the north and Arya should have a chance at doing something she wants.” Sansa said her piece.

“She’s a little small for a long sword.” Jaime japed.

“She has a sword.” Sansa quickly told him.

Arya turned to her in shock. “Hey! You said you wouldn't say!”

“I’m trying to get you lessons, please let me do this for you.” Sansa turned to her sister, as Arya went silent she turned back to Jaimie and continued. “It is a Braavosi blade. Thin perfect for her size though it might not work in the style you are accustomed.”

“You are correct. I don’t know how to wield a blade like that. I know the basics I can teach her but...you’d be better off hiring an expert for that blade.” Jaime told her.

“Why didn’t you ask me? I would have hired someone.” Father looked at both of them. “You could have told me.”

“She has asked many times. I felt that someone else might give her a chance...especially after just losing Nymeria back in the Trident.” Sansa sighed.

“Ser Jaime. It is I that will take care of finding someone to train my daughter. You’ll have to find another way to repay your debt.” Her father turned to Jaime.

“That will be up to you, Sansa.” Jaime spoke.

“I didn’t expect this...I will need time to think.” Sansa said, thinking already.

“I shall be there when you ask me. I am not hard to find.” Jaime gestured to his white cloak. “I bid you all a good night. Thank you again Lord Hand.”

“Yes, Ser Jaime.” Her father nodded as Jaime left the room. “Now...about this sword, may I see it?”

“...yes.” Arya said meekly before running off to get it. Septa held her tongue the entire time but couldn't hide her dislike at the goings on around her.

Arya returned soon with Needle and showed it to Father. He looked it over some before speaking. “This is Mikken's work.”

“Jon gave it to me before he went to the Wall…” Arya looked at her feet.

“A going away present. Yes...I can see how much thought went into this.” Their father looked over the blade and sighed. “I knew nothing. The Hand of the King is expected to rule the Seven Kingdoms, yet it seems I cannot even rule my own household.”

“It’s name is Needle...if that matters?” Arya shrugged.

“Needle...a blade already with a name. You have a wildness in you, child. ‘The wolf blood’, my father used to call it. Lyanna had a touch of it, and my brother Brandon more than a touch…Lyanna might have carried a sword, if my own father had allowed it. You remind me of her sometimes. You even look like her.”

“Lyanna was beautiful…” Arya seemed to inform him.

“You are too, Arya.” Sansa said, kneeling down to her sister.

“Gods, yes Arya. I don’t know who filled your head with any thoughts otherwise but they are not true.” He also came to her and they all hugged one another. “If you want to learn, I will find you a teacher...the best Braavosi water dancer if I have to.”

“Thank you…” Arya mumbled into his chest. Sansa remembered her father's words strongly then. ‘The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives’. S

he was younger when he first said those words to her. They rang true more than ever now. Three days later Arya was under the tutelage of Syrio Forel.

He was a master fencer and former First Sword of Braavos. He protected the Sealord of Braavos from harm. Sansa knew his lessons had merit seeing how he was trained.

Though she had to say all of them looked ridiculous. However she was pleased that one of her wants was granted. Arya had something to channel herself into much like she had her sewing. Rather than raging against the world like she had been the past week.

Sansa held onto her debt with Jaime hoping to find something useful for it one day. Maybe in the near future, if she could think of something.

Two days later news had come from Winterfell that Bran had finally woken from his long rest. He was able to walk some but only with a cane. 

That night Father had taken them to the castle's godswood. It was a sad thing compared to the one in Winterfell. There was only a great oak to pray at instead of a weirwood tree. 

In the south the last weirwoods had been cut down or burned a thousand years ago, except on the Isle of Faces. Sansa wished that it wasn’t the case.

After the good news it seemed her father was in a good enough mood to start his investigations. He first visited Grand Maester Pycelle about Jon Arry’s last moments.

They talked of his sickness that had come quickly and just as fast took him. He did not seem to think it was anything but a disease of some kind. 

Her father also asked for the book Jon had requested from the Maester before his death. A book on the lineages of the great houses. Sansa already had knowledge from Vary’s about the book.

Still she had been in the mind of one of his suspects and she had nothing to do with his death. Though if she knew, he would have died Sansa was sure.

Which left Littlefinger...or another person that no one knew about. She needed to meet Lord Baelish and soon before her father dug too deep and was killed for the same mistakes of Jon Aryn.

Later her father had started to return to the Tower of the Hand when he was stopped by Baelish. He then dropped hints about Jon Arryn's squire still being in King’s Landing.

It was a lead her father would follow up on once given the chance. He also revealed how dangerous King’s Landing truly was. He told Father of Varys’ little birds and the queen’s trusted people.

Littlefinger had given her father sound advice, but she wondered if it was just to gain his favor. She’d know later when she finally met the man. No matter how long it would take.

Another two weeks went by before her father continued his investigations having been preoccupied by his work as Hand. 

Apparently Jon Arryn had visited a blacksmith in his time before death. He also found out that Stannis was also visiting the same places around the same time. Including a brothel, though they had trouble finding the right one. 

Which made sense, as she had picked up on him leaving at around the same time that Jon died. He probably fled for his life, thinking the Lannisters were the ones behind it.

In the blacksmiths was a boy named Gendry, obviously the son of king Robert. Which once again proved that he was going to visit bastards to compare them to the three of Cersei’s children.

Two days later she was on her way to the Hand’s Tourney loath as her father was to call it that. Both Septa Mordane and Poole went with her, Arya was too busy with her water dancing lessons to come.

Beyond the city walls, pavilions had been set up beside the river, and the common folk came out in the thousands to watch. They found the places her father had chosen for them, among the high lords and ladies.

The seven knights of the Kingsguard took the field, Ser Jaime wore shining gold armor from head to foot under his white cloak, and a golden sword to match.

When he spotted her he gave a cocky wave and blew her a kiss. Sansa merely rolled her eyes at his display. A search of Cersei revealed she too did not like his antics.

She then saw Ser Gregor Clegane as he rode his warhorse past them. She didn’t want to see inside of the man's head. She knew enough that she would not like what she found.

Thoros of Myr was also there. What she found was more interesting than she ever thought a look would be. He had been given to a temple of the Lord of Light by his father and raised to be a red priest. 

He had been given the task of converting King Robert by his high priest. Rather than doing the task he befriended in the king in drinking and whoring.

He was the first man, through the breach during the Siege of Pyke, stabbing and slashing ironborn with his flaming sword during the Greyjoy Rebellion. 

Another name that stood out was Lord Beric Dondarrion. A quick search of his mind gave her a better picture of the man. 

He was a simple man good with a sword and looked forward to his betrothed Allyria Dayne. The Hound entered the lists after him, Sansa found he was ready to win the entire thing. Time would tell though.

Lord Renly joined the lists next and his mind was just on that of Loras. Sansa did not expect much from him. Jory, Alyn, and Harwin rode for Winterfell and the north. 

“Jory looks a beggar among these others.” Septa Mordane sniffed when he appeared. 

Sansa found the comment unnecessary, but didn’t bother admonishing the Septa. Though Jory's armor was plain in comparison to the others. Without ornament or anything that made him stand out.

It was unnecessary as far as a joust, but if he wanted to be noticed and loved by people he needed more. It was a shame too he unhorsed a Redwyne and a Frey.

Only to be taken out not by unhorsing but by the choice of the king. Sansa politely clapped when he was off the field. Alyn and Harwin fared less well. 

Harwin was unhorsed in his first tilt by Ser Meryn, while Alyn fell to Ser Balon Swann. The jousting went all day and into the dusk. 

A dozen times Jeyne cried out and held onto Sansa as riders crashed together, while the commons screamed for their favorites. 

Jeyne covered her eyes whenever a man fell, and Sansa did her best to ease her friend. Ser Jaime did very well overthrowing Ser Andar Royce and Lord Bryce Caron as, and then won against Barristan Selmy after a few goes.

Sandor Clegane and his immense brother, Ser Gregor the Mountain, seemed unstoppable. Though one of those times she had to interfere a little.

A young boy from the Vale went up against Ser Gregor and thanks to Sandor noticing the boy’s gorget was loose was able to push him off his horse when he was hit by the Mountain.

Sansa knew that Gregor was upset that he didn’t get through but Sandor seemed amused that his brother had missed the strike. Ser Balon Swann also fell to Gregor, and Lord Renly to the Hound.

Renly was unhorsed violently that his head hit the ground with an audible crack that made the crowd gasp, but it was just the golden antler on his helm. 

When Lord Renly climbed to his feet, the commons cheered wildly. He handed the antler off to Sandor Clegane who snorted and tossed the broken antler into the crowd. 

The commons began to fight over the golden trinket, Lord Renly quickly restored the peace. Later a hedge knight killed Beric Dondarrion's horse, and was disqualified.

Lord Beric had gotten a new mount, only to be knocked right off it by Thoros of Myr. Though the red priest helped the other man to his feet in a show of comradery.

In the end it came down to four: the Hound, Ser Gregor, Ser Jaime Lannister, and Ser Loras Tyrell, the Knight of Flowers. A search of his mind revealed his life in the Reach.

About his brothers and sister Margaery who was his favorite sibling and a great beauty if Sansa’s opinion mattered. Ser Loras was the youngest son of Mace Tyrell. It also made her remember to write to his brother Wilas about Bran.

He became a knight at five and ten. The armor he was wearing now was purchased at where her father had found Gendry. His plate was fashioned like a bouquet of flowers.

His white stallion was draped in a blanket of red and white roses. He had unhorsed three knights of the Kingsgaurd that morning.

After each victory, Ser Loras would pluck a single white rose from the blanket of his horse and toss it to some fair maiden in the crowd.

His last match of the day was against the younger Royce which he won easily. When the white horse stopped in front of her, she didn’t know what to think.

He didn’t even know who she was, so it was not a game he was playing. He didn’t even find her attractive. So when he reached down and plucked a red rose from his horse she was unnerved.

“Sweet lady. No victory is half so beautiful as you.” Sansa took the flower unsure of herself. When Ser Loras had ridden off Poole turned to her with a great big grin.

“You’re so lucky Sansa. A true night gave you a rose and you are betrothed to prince Joffrey.” Poole truly did find both boys attractive, but she just didn’t see the same thing as she did.

Finally thinking over her words she turned the rose in her hand. “Here, turn your head.” She used her other hand to turn Poole by the chin. 

Then placed the rose through her hair. The red petals of the rose stuck out at the corner of her head, like a beautiful decoration.

When she looked back up a man was standing over her, staring. He was middle sized with a soft mustache and beard that did not connect and a patch below his lip.

His hair was dark with a silver streak around the base of his head. He must have been around the age of her father. “You must be one of her daughters…” he said. “You have the Tully look.”

Finally she recognized him. From both her mothers and fathers views of him. It was a surprise she didn’t notice immediately, though he did catch her off guard.

“Lord Baelish.” Sansa nodded.

“You know me then?” He asked. Yes, she did know him. She knew him more than he thought she did. She saw the obsession for her mother. 

The manipulation of her aunt and finally the command to murder Jon Aryn. She saw it all. Much like her mother’s own memory of him they matched up well.

Littlefinger being a ward of Riverrun. Him growing up alongside her mother, aunt, and uncle. Only to see his own mind about her mother from a young age was entirely different.

Then she found out a shocking truth. He believed that her mother had come to him once when he was drunk but...she knew her mother’s first time.Which meant that it had been Lysa.

His honest feel of anger as her now dead uncle had been betrothed to Mother. He felt as if what was his first was being taken from him. 

Then came the duel that had nearly taken his life. Lysa cared for him, Sansa could tell that she was in love; it was after that he had slept with her aunt again. 

Though he thought it was their first time together. After he was healed he was sent away back to the Fingers. Where he heard news of Mother marrying her father.

Having not gotten anything back, he sent letters to Lysa instead keeping her pining for him. She got him a position in Gulltown where he proved himself.

Jon had liked his skills with coins so much he brought him to King’s Landing and within three years he was Master of Coin. 

Using what money he had he placed men strategically so that he could siphon off money from the crown for his own needs. Where he went into the business of brothels and other side ventures.

He lied to Lysa about where her son would be fostered...though he would be fostered anyway and Sansa was sure that the place did not matter to her. 

He provided her with the poison that killed Jon Arryn then convinced Lysa to blame the Lannisters, getting them to where they were now.

It was him that pushed Lysa, though from the memories Sansa was sure that her aunt would have killed Jon Aryn without the push from Littlefinger. 

He just used the situation to further himself. Varys had been right about Littlefinger’s methods. They spread chaos in his wake. 

But it was that chaos he thrived on, that he was able to make moves exactly where he wanted to go. It was all luck, and Baelish seemed to be a gambler.

Bringing her mind back to the present she looked at him again. He wore a heavy cloak with a fur collar, fastened with a silver mockingbird, and the effortless manner of a high lord.

His breath smelled of mint when he spoke again. “You have her hair.” His fingers reached out to her face before he stopped himself. 

Sansa could feel his unwanted thoughts of her. Then quite abruptly he turned and walked away. He was feeling torn, out of obligation for her mother and the discovery of her.

While he continued relations through letters with Lysa Tully, he never slept with any woman again. Even as a brothel owner who could have had any he wanted. 

He built her mother up like a goddess, and never let his feelings stray for a second. Now she was a new face in his eyes. Sansa felt her skin crawl and was glad to see him go.

The king’s voice suddenly yelled out over the crowd. The last three matches would be fought the next morning, before the melee. 

While the commons began their walk home, the court moved to the riverside to begin the feast. Tables and benches had been prepared outside the pavilions.

Sansa, Poole, and Septa Mordane were given places of high honor, to the left of the dais where the king sat beside his queen. Poole was on her right and to the right of her was the Septa. 

When Prince Joffrey sat himself to her left closest to the king, she head throb for the night to come. She had been able to avoid him all this time, yet here he was at the instruction of his mother. 

He wore a deep blue doublet, and around his brow a slim coronet made of gold and sapphires. They were pretty clothes and she wondered who was the one that did the work.

He lifted her hand and kissed it trying his best to work his way into her favor. “Ser Loras has a keen eye for beauty, sweet lady.”

At first she didn’t know what he meant before she remembered. “Oh right, the rose. I think it looks prettier on Jeyne.” She spoke honestly.

Joffrey seemed unsure of himself then. So he decided to talk of himself. “In a few years, when I am old enough to enter the lists, I shall win each tourney I enter myself into.”

“I hope you do well, when the time comes.” She said amicably.

“I know I will.” He raised his hand to summon a servant with a flagon of iced summer wine, and poured her a cup. He did the same for the Septa and Poole.

Sansa thanked him before taking a sip, and nothing else. She would once again avoid partaking in any alcohol as it would only do her poorly.

Joffrey talked to Sansa all night, showering her with compliments and sharing bits of court gossip. Every few minutes she’d check on Poole who was well into her cups.

Septa Mordane behind her was slowly going down to the table the later it got until she had fallen asleep right there. King Robert had grown louder with each course that came out.

“No!” Robert yelled and drowned out all other speech. He had a goblet of wine in one hand, and he was drunk as a man could be. “You do not tell me what to do, woman!” He screamed at Queen Cersei. “I am king here, understand? If I say that I will fight tomorrow, I will fight!”

Sansa quickly figured out what had happened. Cersei didn’t want the king embarrassing her or himself by getting into the melee. 

At the word of denying him to do something the king grew mad and more sure that he would do what she thought she could deny him.

Everyone was staring. Sansa saw Ser Barristan, Renly, and Littlefinger but no one made a move to interfere. The queen rose from the table, gathered her skirts around her, and stormed off in silence, servants trailing behind.

Jaime Lannister put a hand on the king's shoulder, but the king shoved him. Ser Jaime fell. “I can still knock you in the dirt. Remember that, all of you!” He slapped his chest with the goblet, splashing wine all over himself. 

Jaime Lannister rose and brushed himself off. “As you say, Your Grace.” His voice was stiff. The king had embarrassed both twins and they would remember it.

Lord Renly came forward, smiling and tried to play the peacemaker. “It grows late.” The prince said suddenly. He was thinking about his father then. “Do you need an escort back to the castle?”

Both Septa Mordane and Poole would need help, and the escort would do her good. “Yes, thank you, that would be most kind. I should be glad for some protection.”

Joffrey called out, “Dog!”

Sandor Clegane appeared out of the night, his mind even hiding from her own senses. Yes, Your Grace?”

“Take my betrothed and those two back to the castle, and see that no harm befalls her.” The prince told him brusquely. Joffrey then strode off, simple as that.

Sansa could feel the Hound watching her. “Did you think Joff was going to take you himself?” He laughed.

“I’d trust your steady hand as anyone's. You did well in the jousts my lord.” Sansa told him.

“Save your compliments, girl.” He pulled her to her feet. “Come, you're not the only one who needs sleep. I've drunk too much, and I may need to kill my brother tomorrow.”

“Your brother...he almost killed that boy from the Vale today.” Sansa spoke as she helped Poole walk. Clegane had the Septa over his shoulder.

“Noticed that did you...smart one aren’t you, little dove.” He spoke to her. King Robert had stumbled off ahead of them and the benches were suddenly empty. The feast was done. 

“That boy had no business in that joust. No money, no squire, no one to help him with that armor. That gorget wasn't fastened properly.” Sandor continued. “Yes, my brother planned to kill him...surprised he missed...all the better knowing he messed up.”

“There are many words about your brother...most are not great.” Sansa told him.

Sandor laughed. “I’ve heard them. Most are true. You see this face? He was the one that did it. All over a fucking toy knight. He gets to be Ser...oaths are shite.”

“Men are more than their titles.” Sansa agreed.

Sandor nodded. “You might just survive this place, little dove.”

When they were outside the Tower of the Hand she thanked him for his effort but he was gone before he listened to her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Sansa went to the second day of the Hand’s Tourney. This time Father promised to come. Though he had prior business with the knight from the Vale.

It turned out that he was Jon Arryn’s squire. Her father went to talk with him in the morning after his loss, while Arya and Sansa broke their fast.

When they finally went to the tourney it was just Her, Poole, and Arya. Who was taking a break from her lessons for the day. Jory was the one to escort them there.

When her father finally arrived it was at the same time as the king arrived. The queen had not come today. Sansa assumed it was because of yesterday's events.

Sansa quickly caught up with her father’s morning looking bits and pieces over. It seemed that the boy from the Vale Ser Hugh knew the brothel that Jon and Stannis had gone to.

Sansa was sure her father would visit there sometimes soon for answers. From there he went to the king’s pavilion. He went there at the advice of Ser Barristan to talk the king out of participating in the melee.

It turned out that King Robert’s squire was Lancel Lannister. A tidbit that caused him to be abused verbally by the king on a daily basis her father seemed to think.

Father had been able to talk the king down by pointing out none would swing their weapon against him. It seemed to depress the king into quite the state.

King Robert unloaded his woe onto her father. His hate for the throne and his wish to just leave it all behind. He also confessed to having little love for his son.

From there her father ate with the king while they reminisced and they both started their walk to the jousting field. Sansa watched as Sandor Clegane made his way to the field first.

Behind her she was greeted by Littlefinger. “Lord Baelish.” Sansa greeted back.

“Why do they call you Littlefinger?” Arya asked.

His eyes snapped to her then. “When I was a child I was very small and I came from a set of land called the fingers. A name from the mind of children.” As Jaime Lannister entered the lists Littlefinger announced. “A hundred golden dragons on Ser Jaime.”

Jaime once again blew a kiss to Sansa who once again rolled her eyes at the display, much like the day before.

“Done!” Lord Renly shouted from to her side. “The Hound has a hungry look about him this morning.”

“Even hungry dogs know better than to bite the hand that feeds them.” Littlefinger japed.

Sansa shook her head. “He plans to win, he won’t hold back. Ser Jaime on the other hand wants for nothing.”

“You think the Hound will win!?” Arya yelled up at her.

“I know he will.” Sansa nodded. “Like or dislike him, his time jousting speaks well to his skill.”

Down in the lane Sandor Clegane dropped his visor with an audible slam and took up his position. Ser Jaime gently lowered his visor, and rode to the end of the lists. Both men prepared their lances.

The Hound leaned forward as he rode, his lance steady, but Jaime shifted in his seat before impact. Clegane's point was turned harmlessly, while Jaime’s lance hit square. 

Wood shattered, and the Hound nearly lost his seat. Poole gasped. A cheer went up from the commons. “I wonder how I shall spend your money.” Littlefinger taunted Renly.

“The Hound is going to lose!” Arya pointed.

“Lord Clegane has already felt the blow, and learned how Jaime rides. The next run will be the last.” Sansa spoke dryly.

The Hound rode back to the lists for the second pass. Jaime Lannister tossed down his broken lance and snatched up a fresh one. The Hound spurred forward at a hard gallop. Jaime rode to meet him. 

This time, when Jaime shifted, Sandor shifted with him. Both lances exploded, and Jaime Lannister fell to the ground. The impact lessened by Sansa.

“Just as you said…” Her father nodded. “You’ve always had a knack for predictions with your brothers.” Sansa nodded. It was easy when their minds told the tale of their hearts.

“Fascinating. Well If you know who's going to win the second match, speak up now before Lord Renly plucks me clean.” Littlefinger observed her from behind.

“A pity the Imp is not here with us.” Lord Renly said. “I would have won twice as much.”

“Word is he’s made it to the Crossroads Inn. Should be here in a few weeks.” Jory spoke. Jaime Lannister was back on his feet and waved to the crowd in a good show of sport.

When the lanes cleared Ser Gregor Clegane moved into position at the head of the lists. Ser Loras made his entrance and he was much the same as the day before. 

Though this time it seemed he came with a plan. His riding horse was a mare in heat; it would be enough of an advantage to knock Ser Gregor from his horse.

The plan had already started to work as Ser Gregor's stallion was thrown into the frenzy as soon as he’d gotten wind of her. Poole was still wearing the rose from yesterday in her hair though much better trimmed.

“If you still plan on betting…” Sansa spoke for those listening. “Ser Loras will win.”

“You don’t seem the type to be swept up in this kind of pageantry, my lady.” Littlefinger spoke.

“She’s not.” Arya spoke for her.

“My sister speaks true, no I speak from knowledge alone. Watch Ser Gregor's horse if you do not believe me.” Sansa drew everyone listening’s attention to the beast.

Ser Gregor was having trouble controlling his horse. The Mountain kicked the animal with an armored boot and the horse reared and almost threw him.

“There’s no point in betting, it seems we all know the winner here.” Lord Renly spoke.

“You wouldn't bet against him would you not with him being your...squire for all those years.” Littlefinger mocked the Lord of Storm’s End.

The Knight of Flowers rode to the far end of the list. Ser Gregor brought his animal to the line, fighting with the reins. Then it started. The Mountain's stallion broke in a hard gallop, while Loras’ mare charged smoothly. 

Ser Gregor fought to hold control of his unruly mount. Loras Tyrell then placed the point of his lance just right, and in an eye blink the Mountain was failing. 

So large was he that he took his horse down with him. The Hound was laughing loudly over the cheers of all the commons and highborn alike.

In the middle of the field, Ser Gregor Clegane jumped to his feet. He wrenched off his helm and slammed it down onto the ground. He called for his sword and it didn’t take long to figure out what would happen next.

“Poole, Arya. Look away now!” Sansa commanded and as the stallion got back to its feet Gregor Clegane killed the horse with a single blow that severed the animal's neck. 

Cheers turned to shrieks in a second. Poole had pressed herself into Sansa’s side and was crying wet tears through her dress. Sansa pressed on her upper arm as she held the girl there.

Arya was much better at hiding her displeasure. She looked sick but didn’t turn away or cry. Gregor was then making his way toward Ser Loras, his bloody sword in hand. 

“Stop him!” Father shouted from next to her. It all happened fast. The Knight of Flowers was shouting for his own sword as Ser Gregor knocked Loras’ squire aside and made a grab for the reins of the mare. 

Ser Gregor swung his sword and Sansa made it so Loras avoided the blade by falling to the ground. Ser Loras lay in the dirt. As Gregor lifted his sword for the killing blow, and Sansa was ready to do more when the raspy voice of the Hound spoke. 

“Leave him be!” Sandor pulled his brother away from Loras and the Mountain swung a killing blow at his younger brother. The Hound caught the blow with his own sword and turned it.

The two brothers stood hammering at each other as Loras was helped to safety. Not once did Sandor send a cut at his brother's unprotected face. Though the same could not be said for the Mountain.

It was the king's voice that put an end to it and twenty swords. “Stop this madness in the name of your king!” The Hound went to one knee quickly just as Gregor's blow went over his head.

The Mountain threw down his sword and glared at all the swords drawn on him. He turned and shoved past Barristan Selmy. “Let him go. “ The king said and the chaos was over.

A few moments later Ser Loras Tyrell walked back onto the field and declared Sandor Clegane the winner for saving his life. He was awarded the money for the victory and the love from the crowd that saw him as a hero.

As they all moved to the archery field Littlefinger shared Loras’ plan for all to hear. “The mare was in heat, Loras had it planned and Gregor favored stallions with more spirit than sense. A nice spot on Lady Sansa’s part.”

Ser Barristan Selmy spoke stiffly. “There is small honor in tricks.”

“Small honor and twenty thousand gold.” Lord Renly smiled proud of his lover for using his brain. It seemed Loras while good at sword wasn’t normally good at strategy or the like.

“Father, is it possible to speak to Ser Loras, I want to speak with his brother Wilas about sending letters to Winterfell...for Bran.” Sansa spoke then.

“I can pass on the message.” Lord Renly brought himself forward. “I had heard about his waking. Nasty business falling like he did. I’m sure Wilas will love to start a correspondence with Bran.”

With a light feeling in her chest they kept moving. She was glad to do Bran well all the way down south. It felt like she made a difference for her brother.

That afternoon a boy named Angus, from the Dornish Marches, won the archery competition. Her father sent Alyn to seek him out and offer him a position but the boy refused with all the gold he was given.

Then was the melee. Which went on for three hours forcing Jory to take Poole away who couldn't stand the sight any longer than thirty minutes.

Near forty men took part with blunted weapons until only one man was left standing. Thoros of Myr with his flaming sword of wildfire.

In injuries there were three broken limbs, a shattered collarbone, a dozen smashed fingers, two horses that had to be put down and many other minor injuries that weren’t bothered to be counted.

That night at the feast Sansa enjoyed her family's company. Father got to ask about Arya’s lessons and Sansa paid it little mind already knowing what the man had her doing.

That night when they were back in the Tower of the Hand and everyone was back in their bedchambers her father was visited in the night. By Varys he told her father about the poison used. The tears of Lys.

He too wanted her father to discover the secret of Cersei’s children and turn against the Lannisters. Much like Littlefinger, though for very different reasons.

Varys wanted the Lannisters out of power. They were too rooted into everything with their gold and held the largest of the crown’s debts.

If Stark could amass enough of a force he could reveal all and the Lannisters would be on the back foot. However with Littlefinger around her father might learn too quickly.

It would put them at odds too soon that would result in her father being...squashed. Sansa had done well to mend the tides between Jaime and her father.

However it might not be enough. Both Varys and Littlefinger had known what she’d done and it made the game harder for both of them. 

They did not believe she did anything intentionally so she was safe on that account. How strange would it be to them that she were a third entity that watched their game.

Sansa would have to work carefully if she wanted her father to make it to the other side with his life intact. Though there wasn’t much she could do.

She was a little girl...a Stark in the south. With no connections and no power. She had all the knowledge but...what could she actually do with it?

Her father also felt powerless. He knew little but as everyone around him spoke, he could not go to Robert with nothing. Just as she could go to her father with nothing.

Maybe Sansa could reveal her knowledge? What then? How would he react? She had thought about it growing up. Revealing everything but...she wasn’t sure he would take it well.

He would love her no matter what, she knew. However he would be different to her. He would know that there was no secret he could keep. That every thought would be hers to hear.

He might forbid her to use her gift...no she loved her father so much that she would not give him the chance to give that order. Sansa would keep her secret, she needed to.

The next morning she was surprised to learn of Magister Illyrio's arrival in King’s Landing. Arya had seen Varys with him in the dragon cellar of the Red Keep.

As to why she was there, it was to avoid being caught by Lannister guards who thought she was a boy by the way she was dressed and looked.

They were discussing Father discovering all of Roberts’ bastard children. Even the one that had with the whore that Jon and Stannis visited.

Illyrio seemed to want Varys to push for war, but Varys wanted to slow things down. As Sansa already knew. Sansa also learned that Daenerys Targaryen was pregnant.

That was bad timing for everyone. She wondered if Varys would give that information up. Time would tell. Not much else she didn’t know from sweeps of Varys’ little birds.

Stannis was building up troops, which meant he was preparing for war. Having read Loras himself she knew Margaery might come soon to meet a high lord or even better.

Loras and Renly wanted Cersei out and Margaery in so that they could convince the king to marry her instead. When Arya had come back Sansa was there to get her past the guards keeping her out.

Arya then ran to father and explained everything she had seen. Unfortunately he took it as the mind of a little girl playing tricks on her. Which only cemented her stance at not revealing her gift to him.

The next day was overwhelming with news. Lord Tyrion was back in King’s Landing from his trip to the wall and made a direct line for his brother.

She had gotten the news from a little bird running through the walls early in the morning. Also to ride with him was a man from the Night’s Watch there to ask for more men on the Wall.

After that there was a council meeting called. Varys had revealed the pregnancy to the king and...well he wanted her and her unborn child dead. He planned to warn Jorah should the need come.

All those in the small council seemed to be fine with the murder, except Ser Barristan Selmy and her father who had quit his position as Hand. 

Which meant she was out of her betrothal to Joffrey she was thankful to say. They planned to be out of King’s Landing in a fortnight.

Which meant that they just might make it out of all the plans of others if no one messed things up. Her father had planned to leave sooner but thought better of it after cooling his head.

Rather than going by land it would be by sea. Much faster and less chance of taking on an attack from those that would wish everyone harm.

Then she felt him coming. Littlefinger with a plan. Moving quickly she went to meet him before he could get to Father. “Lord Baelish. If you are here to meet with my father it’s best if you put it off. He came back quite in a mood.”

“Yes, I fear the council’s news has been the cause of your father’s anger. I’ve come to...alleviate some of his worries.” Littlefinger smirked down at her.

“Lord Baelish, did you need to speak with Lord Stark?” Vayon Poole came out of her father’s Solar...though it wouldn't be his much longer with him no longer being Hand.

“Yes, I do.” Littlefinger nodded and Vayon Poole went back into the solar before coming back out and calling for Baelish to be let in. There wasn’t anything she could do.

As soon as Petyr went into that room she knew her father would stay. Simply because Petyr had come with news that Jon’s ex squire Hugh was dead. And Littlefinger was the one behind it.

She watched as not minutes later her father came running out of his Solar with Baelish trailing behind him. “Have Jory prepare my horse.” Father spoke to Vayon Poole.

“The ship my lord?” Vayon Poole asked.

“Hold it...for as long as you can.” Then he was gone. Sansa had already known how it was done. It was done in a panic to keep her father there.

Littlefinger had paid some poor members of the City Watch to have him killed under orders of Janos Slynt. Then each had seized Ser Hugh’s armor for their own.

They were worth a small fortune each piece. It didn’t take much convincing. If it led anywhere it would be on Janos Slynt’s head. Who was already known for his terrible leadership.

It was in her self reflection that she spotted Lory Tyrion making his way towards her. “Lady Sansa! Just the person I wanted to see.”

“Lord Tyrion, what is it you need?”

“There isn’t much I need. No, just want to talk. Please...walk with me.” He looked up at her. Unsure of what else to do she followed. “So, you’re the reason that my brother has gone from the most dishonorable Kingsgaurd to the one they tell hero tales about.”

“You mean Ser Jaime.”

“Yes, my brother. How is it that someone like yourself points out something that all else dismissed. For all those that claim to be wise it’s you who saved the city with a few questions.”

“Luck I suppose.” Sansa shrugged.

“Ah, luck. No wonder I couldn't think of it. I was born without luck or would that be unlucky?”

“I wouldn't say you were unlucky. People speak of your intelligence. While you were in Winterfell Maester Luwin talked about how you scarcely left the library not even to sleep.”

“That my lady Sansa, is where you are wrong. It is not lucky to be intelligent. No to be cursed with knowledge I’d say is very unlucky. Speaking of Winterfell, do you think that man you have in Winterfell, Hodor, has ever felt unlucky?”

“I cannot say I know.” Sansa told him.

“Still, I don’t believe that it was luck that pointed out the wildfire still below the city, but someone with intelligence on their own. So thank you...for helping my brother fix part of his wrongs.”

“I didn’t do much.” Sansa pointed out.

“No, but you did enough as I’m sure you know. We just don’t hand out favors to anyone.”

He meant Jaime’s still unpaid debt. “He was just being thoughtful.”

“Just as you are thoughtful. Not many people would wait on something like this. Yet you seem to be saving it. That too speaks to how smart you are.” Tyrion pointed at her.

“You are too kind.”

“I speak true. Now, let’s put talk of debts aside. How are you enjoying King’s Landing so far, Lady Sansa.” Tyrion and her turned a corner in the Red Keep.

“It is...quite different from the north.” Sansa admitted.

“A truth, but not exactly an answer. Speak honestly.” Tyrion encouraged.

Sansa thought for a few seconds. “There has not been much good since coming. If you did not know both me and my sisters direwolves ran away. Though it’s better they did than be killed.”

“I’d heard. One of them had bitten Joffrey and someone felt something needed to be done. It seems only a butcher's boy truly suffered that day. A pity.” Tyrion meant it.

“Yes...though Arya suffered too. It was she that made friends with him, and now he is dead.”

“On orders of your soon to be betrothed.” Tyrion pointed out.

“I do not think we will be betrothed for long. Father has suffered for months as Hand and now it seems he’s been pushed too far. He came back in a rage without his badge, just before you arrived.”

“So he’s finally been broken. A pity, he’s a good man that King’s Landing surely needs. Though, I cannot say that maybe it’s for the best. Where is he now? Packing?”

“No...he’s left. Just before you came Lord Baelish arrived and spoke with my father, they left together.” She told him the truth.

“...I have a good feeling that you won’t be escaping King’s Landing that easily.” He used the word in jest, but there was truth behind his words. Sansa knew those truths all too well.

From there he bowed at her and thanked her for the stroll. When she returned to the Tower her father was back. All plans of leaving were canceled for the new investigation on top of the other one of Jon Arryn's death.

Her father was quick to notice that Hugh’s armor was missing having been able to speak with him during the Hand’s Tourney. 

Her father’s lead was that armor. Which was with the men of the City Guard who killed him. As long as they didn’t do anything stupid her father would never find the expensive armor.

However they were bribed to kill a man, they were either desperate for coin or stupid to begin with. If they were caught they’d most likely give up Slynt. 

As for what happened after that, she couldn't say. She didn’t know the future just what logical path it would go down. At the end of the day, both Varys and Littlefinger would be pleased with the outcome.

A week had gone by then. Her father had accepted the badge once more in that week with King Robert threatening to put it on Jaime if Father rejected it again.

Much to her surprise her father would have been okay with it. Though, he didn’t say that. He continued his investigation and she was not surprised to learn that one of them had sold their share of the armor. 

Varys was the one to come to him with the news of the armor he was looking for turning up in a shop near Flea Bottom. Her father had gone to speak with the tradesmen who gave his best description of the City Guard.

Her father would have continued the investigation from there but he could not. King Robert had gone for a hunt. Which meant that her father had to serve as the voice of the king.

He would have passed off the investigation to Renly as Master of Laws but he was with Robert. Along with Ser Barristan, Prince Joffrey, Sandor Clegane, Balon Swann, and half the court.

So instead he chose Jaime to investigate the murder. It did not take him long to bring the three City Guards to the Throne room for Lord Stark to see and ask them questions.

They were the culprits as the other two had kept their stash in the barracks of the Red Keep. When questioned they immediately named Janos Slynt as the one who ordered them to do it.

He too was brought before the throne and denied what they claimed, however with the council of Baelish and Varys’ all his crimes were exposed for all those attending to hear.

For their crimes the four would be sent to the North with Yoren of the Night’s Watch when he returned to the Wall. Until then they would be kept in the dungeons. 

Sansa had been there in the throne room watching everything. Janos had gotten off easy with all he’d done over the years. Only he was being sent to the Wall for a crime he did not commit.

If her father found out some of the things he’d done in his position Sansa wouldn't be surprised if he faced the same punishment. 

Lord Tyrion seemed to support the decision and he told her father just as much when the day was over. The same went for Jaime who was the one to look into the corruption. 

When they got back to the Tower her father went into his solar to think over matters now that he had the king’s job too. Though Sansa felt they were one in the same with what little King Robert did anyway.

Sansa had told Poole of her day because she had not gotten to attend. She also told her of Yoren who thanked her father for more men for the Night’s Watch but also asked for more.

Father had the hall for any volunteers but no one stepped forward. So he let Yoren pick a few more men out of the dungeons. 

“Are there any lemon cakes?” Poole asked.

Sansa was thrown by the question, apparently her friend had gotten bored. She supposed she wouldn't be against indulging in a few lemon cakes. They were after all her favorite treat.

The kitchen sadly had no lemon cakes, but they did find half of a strawberry pie, and that was almost as good. Sansa felt a strange urge come over as they shared the sweet pie.

With one hand she grabbed a fork full of the pie and fed Poole. Poole seemed confused by the action but took the offering Sansa gave. 

The bite had left a smudge on Poole’s cheek which Sansa wiped away with her thumb. It was the first time Sansa had noticed how plump Poole’s lips were.

Her discovery was interrupted when Poole cleared her throat and Sansa had realized she still had her hand on her friend's chin. Sansa quickly disengaged and dropped her hands to her side.

The rest of the night went back to normal after that with Poole telling secrets and talking on and on about Lord Beric Dondarrion. It wasn’t like she could marry him.

He was betrothed and Poole was only a steward’s daughter. He couldn't marry her. She felt sick after going to bed and blamed it on the pie. Lemon cakes wouldn't have made her ache so.

From there two weeks had passed and the king was not back from his hunt. Her father continued to serve court and as Hand. Though some had returned.

Prince Joffrey and the Hound. With the Royces, Ser Balon Swann, and twenty others of the party. Which meant the court was bigger for when her father served the people. 

The rest were still with the king, his first hunt was taken from him by wolves. So he had ventured further into the forests. She was sewing with Poole when she felt it.

Her father’s panic. Searching out for his mind she found him looking over the book of lineages...he’d figured it out. She didn’t even need to search his mind.

He’d put together why Jon was visiting Robert’s Bastards, why Stannis had fled. He’d fallen into Varys’ and Littlefinger's traps. 

Though she was sure Varys’ would be upset to find out that it had happened then and not later. She felt him planning him going over numbers of his guard numbers.

He had fifty men. The Lannisters had...much more. The first face he thought of was Littlefinger. Then Stannis who was Robert’s only heir.

Then his mind was swept in thoughts of Elia and the children of Rhaegar. How they had been killed by Tywin and how Robert had allowed it. How Robert went after Daenerys and her unborn child.

Next he thought of Jaime, the man he thought he respected for his efforts only to learn of another betrayal. He also seemed to think Bran’s fall had something to do with it.

Something that Tyrion suspected his siblings of as well. He had Alyn plan to double the guard in the Tower of the Hand and make it so no one could enter or leave without his say. 

Father then summoned Jory and they left Sansa’s range. His last thoughts were of the godswood and Cersei. Sansa needed to get to a closer range before she couldn't anymore.

“I think I shall take a break.” Sansa spoke to Poole.

“Come back soon!” Poole called to her back as Sansa started to move closer to the godswood. Farther than anyone would think she was listening but close enough that she could monitor what happened.

Remembering a passage that would serve as a place to hide from Varys’ little birds she slunk down a side door of a hall. She squeezed herself past a bookshelf into a narrow passageway which led to a place that would keep her in rage of father.

Sansa did a sweep for anyone nearby and it turned out that she wasn’t the only one following her father out here. Varys would get a report of what happened here.

He then sent Jory to deliver a summon to the queen. Cersei came back later with Jory when the sun had started to set. Some of her father’s men were looking for her, but they hadn’t told Father of her disappearance yet.

She had set herself up in one of the servers storage closets where she sat herself down on a pair of dusty pillows. She had moved the dust from the pillow with her mind so as to not get her dress dirty.

“Why here?” Cersei Lannister asked.

“So the gods can see.” Her father told her. He had spent the entire time he waited praying. Now he looked at the queen, he found her beautiful and Sansa agreed.

She was dressed simply in leather boots and hunting greens and a brown cloak. Each observation of her had her own heart racing.

“I know the truth Jon Arryn died for.” He told her, breaking Sansa from her thoughts.

“Do you?” The queen asked, confused. “Is that why you called me here, Lord Stark? To pose me riddles?”

“If you truly believed that, you would never have come.” Yes, Cersei suspected he learned of her children, but she was still not the one to poison Jon Arryn.

“Then ask me.” Cersei was done with the game. She wanted the release of the truth.

“Are your three children the king’s or your brothers?” Her father finally asked the question.

She did not flinch from the truth in fact she was relieved to finally say it to someone that was not Jaime. “All my brothers. Thank the gods.”

“How long?”

“What a question, next you’ll ask for details...since we were children together. Oh don’t look disgusted. Is it okay for the Targaryens, but not for us? We are one person in two bodies. We shared a womb together. He came into this world holding my foot. When he is in me, I feel...whole.”

“My son Bran-”

“Oh not you too.” Cersei interrupted. “My imp of a brother thought we had something to do with it. We did not...we were in that horrible tower of yours. Your son fell far from us.”

“...I suppose so. Sansa found him under the bridge. Unless you find bridges a good place to keep a secret...no you’ve kept it hidden for this long...though not very well if Jon found out.”

“Did he?” Cersei then asked him. “I didn’t know...it makes sense why he was asking all those questions, going all over. You did the exact same thing he did...I guess it’s true...I suppose that means Stannis knows as well.”

“You truly didn’t know? You claim to have nothing to do with Jon Arryn's death?” Her father seemed shocked.

“If I found out what he knew...I would have. It seems he made more enemies than you ever knew of.” Cersei seemed amused.

“A dozen years…” Her father seemed impressed if disappointed. “How is it that you have had no children by the king?”

Her voice thick with contempt. “When he leaves his whores long enough to stagger up to my bedchamber for his duties I use other ways to pleasure him. The king is usually so drunk that he's forgotten it all by the next morning.”

“A thousand other women might have loved him with all their hearts. What did he do to make you hate him so?”

Her eyes burned and Sansa found herself swallowing something dry entranced by the sight. “The night of our wedding feast, the first time we shared a bed, he climbed on top of me stinking of wine, and he whispered Lyanna. I was his wife, and he loved her more than me.”

“I do not know which of you I pity most.”

The queen seemed amused by that. “Save your pity. I want none of it.”

“You know what I must do.” He felt sad about it. It was not the children's fault. “I do not kill children. When the king returns from his hunt, I will tell him the truth. You must be gone by then. You and your children. Take ship for the Free Cities, or even farther, to the Summer Isles. As far as the winds blow.”

“Exile a bitter cup to drink from.”

“A sweeter cup than your father served Rhaegar's children Lord Tywin's gold will buy you comfort and hire swords to keep you safe. You shall need them. I promise you, no matter where you flee, Robert's wrath will follow you.”

The queen straightened her back. “What of my wrath, Lord Stark? You should have taken the realm for yourself. Jaime told me how you found him on the Iron Throne the day King's Landing fell. All you needed to do was sit. Such a sad mistake.”

“It was a mistake thinking your brother was honorable. For a second I believed he had done right, only to find out he had done another terrible deed. It was not a mistake to leave the throne behind.”

“Oh, but it was.” Cersei insisted. “When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die. There is no middle ground.”

She left then and her father said one more prayer before he left the godswood. Sansa stayed there waiting. She needed to make sure no one was around. 

After a few good minutes and scans around herself she started back to the Tower of the Hand. The guards looked relieved and her father asked where she had been.

“What is with you girls and disappearing for hours on end. My guards were looking for you for hours. They only just told me when I returned. Where were you?” Father asked her.

“I found one of the Red Keeps secret passages and followed it to the end. Before I realized how long I had been gone it was already late so I made my way back.” Sansa told him.

“Secret passages...that’s something I’d expect out of your sister more than you.” Her father rubbed his brow.

“There are no secret passages in Winterfell...at least none that anyone knows of.” Sansa told him. She had checked, multiple times. Not even Old Nan knew.

“At least you're safe. You must have gone out right before I gave orders. You cannot leave the tower again. Do you hear me?” Her father instructed her.

“But...what if you need me?” Sansa asked softly.

Her father looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing...I’m just worried that something terrible is going to happen soon.” Sansa knew a fight was coming and she felt powerless to stop it.


	5. Chapter 5

It was four days later that the news reached Sansa. Being kept in the Tower of the Hand had limited her more severely than her restrictions even before her father had found out about Cersei’s children.

The king had returned from his hunting trip. Though not in complete victory. He had killed a boar, but not before it had gotten to him. 

From the look of the wound she’d gotten from a few eyes of people around. It looked fatal. Like the many wounds she’d seen from memories that haunted her sleep and that of the men and women she’d taken the memories from.

The royal steward had come to collect her father, he didn’t know yet. However he would be escorted to where the king was being treated. He’d find out soon.

He was gone for hours and when he returned Sansa searched through the conversations he had. Robert was already dead, his body just didn’t know it yet.

The wound as she saw it, only Robert would hold on for so long after getting gored as he did. From his chest down to his groin. 

When the king dismissed everyone but her father Jaime had looked at her father with sad eyes. Father saw the silent apology in them, but knew he would stand with Cersei.

Robert apologized for sending assassins after Daenerys. Then not knowing Joffrey wasn’t his own son instructed her father to act a regent for him until his son was of age.

Her father did not tell him. He did not want to cause his old friend any more heartache before he died. He did change the wording to place Stannis on the throne rather than Joffrey.

After signing his own name he asked her father to recall the assassins from killing Daenerys. Renly and Grand Maester Pycelle stood as witness to the last will of the king being sealed.

Varys had stoked the fires against Cersei and Lannisters once more by implying Lancel had helped poison the king enough that he’d die on the hunt no matter what.

She hadn’t seen that plan from Cersei, but it was possible she wasn’t thinking about it in the time she spoke with her father. Being more preoccupied. 

Sansa wasn’t looking for it, not that there was much she could do with the king out hunting. The plan would have been in action so long ago.

Father told Varys to retract the bounty on Daenerys’ life but he claimed it was too late to retract. Though he would keep her alive, and make her loyal to his spy at the same time.

Lord Tyrion had asked about what happened but her father brushed him off. He was a Lannister and Cersei and Jaime had once again painted all Lannisters under one brush.

Sansa was surprised Tyrion didn’t know much. She hadn’t seen him since the day he came to her. Had his sister not told him about what happened? Or his brother?

Renly then pulled her father to speak with him. It seemed he knew what was in the letter that had been sealed and had plans of his own. 

He wanted to take Cersei away from Joffrey and both her children so that she could not put things more in her favor. Her father had denied his plan, with Robert still alive.

Preparing for what was to come once King Robert was dead he sent for Littlefinger. With Slynt gone as commander of the City Watch it left a vacuum.

Which was exactly what Littlefinger wanted. Complete control over the situation. He was in charge of coin thus in control of the men her father needed.

Father also drafted a letter to Stannis and made Tomard plan a trip to Dragonstone where he would deliver it. In the letter it told of how Robert had died and about how he was Robert's heir not Joffrey.

Father had hopes that with Stannis as king he’d be able to return to Winterfell and be away from the mess they were currently wading through in the south.

When Littlefinger had entered range he already knew about her father being regent. He also knew that her father would want the City Guard at his back against the Lannisters.

No matter what, they would not get out of King’s Landing. Father only really had fifty men. Her father’s fate was sealed. As soon as Robert died the Lannisters would seize the Red Keep.

Baelish had spotted the letter to Stannis. He didn’t know who it was to, but he had a few guesses. Then her father revealed that he knew about Cersei’s deception.

Then her father had revealed his hand. Confirming one of Petyr’s guesses that the letter was in fact for Stannis. He warned father against going to Stannis.

Her father’s choices were his own, she would do her best to save him but she was unsure of how yet especially with her being locked down the way she was. 

Sansa just needed to lay in wait while her father trusted a man who told her father he couldn't be. It was the next morning after her sleep that she knew King Robert died. 

Lord Renly had fled the city with him, one less set of men for her father to hold off the Lannisters. Her father felt he had given Cersei enough time to take her children away, but still she stayed.

Sansa couldn't exactly believe that someone that would risk cuckolding their king would flee. Though maybe her father truly thought he’d succeed against Cersei and her father’s men.

She saw his doubts and knew even though he didn’t think Littlefinger was honorable, he trusted him to follow through with bringing the City Guard to her father’s side.

Arya begged for one final lesson and Sansa made sure to keep her mind split between her father and Arya the entire time they were within her range.

Grand Maester Pycelle came to inform her father of the news she already knew. Her father then made to summon all those from the small council to his solar. He was preparing for battle.

Ser Barristan Selmy was the first to answer the summons. He tried to leave to be by Joffrey’s side as his oath demanded of him. Her father denied his leave.

Then came Littlefinger who was nervous about what was to come, but didn’t feel any remorse about his plan to betray her father. 

He told her father that the men of the City Guard were prepared. He only left out that they were prepared to do as he said.

Then came Varys who seemed to know about what she told her father about finding a passage. Without meaning to she had become a thing of intrigue to him.

That meant one of her father’s men was either one of his little birds or they had spoken in the presence of one. She didn’t bother searching fifty men at once it would only distract from keeping an eye on Arya.

Varys was the one to inform her father that Renly was gone. Her father didn’t bother hiding his displeasure at the news. 

With the small council gathered he took the last will of Robert and gave it to Ser Barristan to read. He declared her father the Regent to king Joffrey even though it said heir.

That was when the royal steward summoned them to the throne room. Her father walked with all of his men and to the throne room where the City Guard was posted.

Sansa did her best to keep with her father the closer he got to the throne room but with the amount of people she lost him. Arya was still close enough and training hard with Syrio.

She knew Lannister men were coming to them. After a sweep of the guard’s minds she was able to determine that her father was captured. All of his men were dead. Men Sansa knew well.

Jory, Alyn, Harwin, and Tomard were dead. Littlefinger had told the queen about the letter to Stannis and he was stopped before he got on the ship to Dragonstone.

Her father would be taken to the Black Cells. Arya and her would be taken to Maegor's Holdfast on orders of the queen. They would be hostages so that Winterfell and the north would not rebel.

When both Arya and Syrio had taken a break from their lesson the wooden doors burst open and five Lannister men flooded in with Ser Meryn Trant of the Kingsgaurd.

The Kingsgaurd was told to collect Arya for ransom the same way Lannister men were making their way to Sansa past her father’s posted men.

Syrio Forel knew something was wrong and stopped Arya from going with the men. Three of them started forward to kill Syrio and seize Arya.

He broke one of the guards fingers so he could no longer fight with a sword. The rest of the men pulled swords but the one held a dagger in his left.

Syrio Forel slid into his water dancer's stance. “Arya child.” he called out, not taking his eyes off the Lannisters. “We are done with dancing for the day. Best you are going now.”

Sansa watched on through Arya’s eyes and felt her sister want to refuse but she would not disobey him. “Swift as a deer…” She whispered.

“Just so.” Syrio said and Arya retreated. Needle was clenched tightly in her hand. The red cloaks came at him from three sides. Syrio did not wait for them to reach him, but spun to his left.

He knocked one sword with his wooden sword and whirled away from a second. Off balance, the second man fell into the first. Syrio kicked his back and the red cloaks went down together. 

The third guard came running, slashing at the water dancer's head. Syrio ducked under his blade and thrust upward. The guardsman fell screaming as blood spilled from the red hole where his eye had been.

The fallen men were getting up. Syrio kicked one in the face and snatched the helmet from the other's head. The one with the dagger slashed at him. 

Syrio caught the knife in the helmet and shattered the man's kneecap with his wood sword. The last red cloak charged, using both hands to swing his sword. 

Syrio rolled right, and the long sword caught the helmetless man between neck and shoulder. The man on his knees shrieked. Before his accidental betrayer could free his blade, Syrio struck him in the throat. 

The guardsman gave a choked staggering back, clutching at his neck, his face going purple. Five men were down, dead, or dying by the time Sansa felt Arya run into the kitchen.

When Arya had reached the turret stair she froze unsure of where to go. Thinking quickly Sansa projected her voice into Arya’s head. 

She would guide her as best she could knowing where enemies would be and the layout of the Red Keep. Sansa would get her from the castle and that would be her best chance.

Down she said, making sure not to force her own will over her sister and Arya went down. Arya found herself in a cellar, with casks of ale stacked twenty feet tall. The only light came from windows high up the wall.

Arya planned to climb out but Sansa told her to stop. Her sister stopped. Sansa had her look into the back corner of the cellar where casks were stacked as high as her waist.

Then had her pull at the bottom corner. The casks were empty and it led to a hole in the wall behind it. The passage spanned beyond and into King’s Landing.

The farther Arya ran the less Sansa could feel her. Lost in the city of hundreds of thousands. Sansa hoped that Arya would do her best as she could no longer help her sister.

Checking back on Syrio she found him dead and felt a sadness for Arya’s teacher. He had done his best and much like her did his best for Arya. She said a prayer for him.

That was when the Lannister’s finally broke through into the Tower of the Hand. Sansa was escorted to Maegor's Holdfast by Ser Arys Oakheart along with Jeyne Poole.

The room was at the top of the highest tower. From its window, she could see the portcullis, the gatehouse, and the drawbridge over the deep dry moat that separated the keep from the larger castle.

Septa Mordane was taken separately to the dungeons. They were barred inside and wouldn't be allowed out but Sansa monitored all things outside.

All of her father’s men, even those who weren’t trained, were either killed or locked away in the dungeons. “They’re killing everyone.” Poole spoke with tears in her eyes.

The noises around them must have been traumatizing for her. Sansa couldn't say that they were good to hear in person but she had been through sieges and wars in spirit.

True battle couldn't affect her unless there were extreme cases of violence. This was more akin to a slaughter. They didn’t want to waste time, there was no torture.

Hours went by and soon the sun went down. Sansa did her best to comfort her friend soothing the girl as best she could. She rubbed Poole’s back as she cried and did her best to alleviate her worries.

She cried for her father not knowing he was already dead. Sansa did not tell her. It would only serve to upset her more. She told stories from long ago.

Places she had never truly been but true stories of men and their heroics and love. They went to sleep in the same bed, cradled in each other's arms seeking comfort where they could get it.

The second day was a different kind of nightmare. Instead of constant fighting and sounds of death, the fighting was all over. Silence had settled over the Red Keep.

The only sounds were that of her voice and Poole's whimpers and cries. She had stopped talking altogether but Sansa did enough taking for both of them.

An inverse to their usual moments together. They were fed hard cheese and bread with milk to break their fast. Roast chicken and greens at midday. Late supper was beef and barley stew.

Sansa had to make sure Poole ate her share fully. Even if she wanted to just sleep and cry in a ball. Sansa made sure that her stomach was full incase they were not given a meal.

The servants who brought them their meals were told not answer any questions posed to them so Sansa didn’t bother. Not that she needed to. She knew everything within her rage.

That evening a servant brought all her clothes from the Tower of the Hand, and some of Jeyne's things as well. The woman just did as she was asked and left before they could think so speak to her. 

The guards outside the door stayed silent as ever blocking them from leaving or anyone who wasn’t permitted to be there from entry.

At sunset, a bell began to ring. The ringing went on and on, and after a while they heard other bells answering from the Great Sept of Baelor on Visenya's Hill. The sound rumbled across the city like thunder.

“What is it?” Jeyne asked, covering her ears. “Why are they ringing the bells?”

“The king is dead. The Lannisters hold the Red keep...Joffrey is now king. My father...must be captured.” Sansa told her the truth.

“Captured? Why would they capture Lord Stark? What about my father?” Poole asked her. The slow, endless clanging filled their room, as mournful as a dirge.

“...because he must have made an enemy of them. As for your father...I cannot say.” Sansa wouldn't answer. There was no point. She wouldn't lie but she wasn’t going to make Poole upset when they might be in that room for...however long.

The next morning, the morning of the third day, Ser Boros Blount of the Kingsguard was coming to escort her to the queen. She chose a simple dark grey dress.

Poole had asked why she was changing. “Because it’s time I changed.” Was all Sansa told her. 

Her fingers felt thick and clumsy as she struggled with the silver fastenings. Poole got up from the bed and helped the best she could. Her face was swollen, puffy and wet from her tears.

Ser Boros’ cloak was fastened with a lion brooch. He was one of Cersei’s loyal men. “Her Grace awaits. Come with me.”

Poole didn’t say anything to her as she left. Sansa gave her one final look before following Ser Boros. There were guards outside her door, Lannister men in crimson cloaks.

Ser Boros led her out of Maegor's Holdfast. The bridge was down. When Sansa peered down, she saw a body impaled on the huge iron spikes below. She averted her eyes and let herself ice her face over.

They went to the council chambers. Sansa searched the room for minds and found Cersei, Jaime, Tyrion, Petyr Baelish, Pycelle, and Varys inside. 

Sansa was glad to know that her father had been unharmed still, and that Arya was yet to be found by anyone. Despite how hard they were searching.

Queen Cersei was seated at the head of the table littered with papers, candles, and blocks of sealing wax. “Your Grace.” Ser Boros said when they were ushered inside by Ser Mandon. “I've brought the girl.”

Petyr was seated to the queen’s left. Grand Maester Pycelle at the end of the table. Jaime was standing by Cersei and Tyrion was next to Varys opposite of Petyr.

Cersei wore a black silk gown, with dark red rubies sewn into it, covering her from neck to bosom. The rubies were cut in the shape of teardrops.

Sansa supposed she was playing the mourning queen. Cersei smiled at her and Sansa knew it was fake but still found it beautiful on the queen’s face. 

“Sansa, my sweet child, I'm sorry that I could not send for you sooner. Matters have been very hard, and I have not had a moment. I trust my men have been taking good care of you?” Cersei asked.

“I’ve been treated well. Thank you, Your Grace.” Sansa nodded her head. “What is it you wanted?” Sansa already knew, she was to send a letter to her family to stop them from raising their banners and marching.

“Sit, I want to talk to you.” Cersei said. Sansa did as she was asked. Varys was wringing his soft hands together, Pycelle kept his sleepy eyes on the papers in front of him, but she could feel Littlefinger staring.

She ignored his stares and focused on the queen instead. “Sweet Sansa.” Queen Cersei said, before reaching out, laying a soft warm hand on her wrist. “Such a beautiful child. I do hope you know how much Joffrey and I love you.”

“You do?” Sansa asked. Even if the queen was faking it, they had hardly interacted. Why would Sansa even come close to believing that.

The queen smiled. “I think of you almost as my own daughter.” Lie. “And you were almost married to Joffrey.” She gave a weary shake of her head. “I am afraid we have some news about your father. You must be brave, child.”

“What is it?” Sasna asked, doing her best to pretend like she didn’t know.

“Your father is a traitor, dear.” Lord Varys said.

“How blunt of you.” Tyrion sighed. “However...as it stands. It is true.” He knew her father wasn’t but he cared about his family too much to let it go.

Grand Maester Pycelle lifted his head from his papers. “I heard Lord Eddard swear to King Robert that he would protect his children as if they were his own. After the king was dead, he called the small council together to steal Prince Joffrey's rightful throne.”

“What’s happened to him?” Sansa asked, looking at each of them. Varys seemed to think she was taking the news well. Tyrion also seemed to find her reaction unexpected. 

While Littlefinger was busy comparing her to her mother. The rest seemed to be fooled enough. Jaime’s guilt seemed to be bugging him but he didn’t let it show and kept silent.

“That isn’t important right now.” Cersei said drawing Sansa’s attention back to her. The queen picked up a letter. The one written to Stannis “We found this on your father’s men. It is a letter to my late husband's brother Stannis, inviting him to take the crown.”

“I didn’t know...why would my father do that? Maybe...it had to do with whatever he had his men looking for. I heard him talking about Lord Stannis and Lord Arryn.” Sansa mixed truths.

“His investigation is well known, but has nothing to do with what is written in the letter.” Varys explained.

“This betrayal would have broken Robert’s heart. The gods are kind, that he did not live to see it.” Cersei sighed. Ah, it did seem she had Lancel keep him filled with wine and a light poison.

“Yes...convenient, that.” Tyrion agreed thinking to probe his sister.

“Brother, you know I only allow you here because of my father’s word...please do not interrupt.” Cersei turned to Tyrion.

“Terribly sorry sister. I only meant to agree with you.” Tyrion frowned in a mocking fashion.

“Sansa, sweetling, you must see what position this has left us in. You are innocent of any wrong, yet you are the daughter of a traitor. How can I allow you to marry my son?” Cersei turned back to her.

“I suppose that is true…” Sansa looked down at her hands. Apparently she didn’t act sad enough because the queen knew she didn’t care for Joffrey. The same went for all of them. Damn.

Queen Cersei looked to the others. “My lords of the council, what do you say?”

“The poor child…” Murmured Varys. “What can we do? Her father stands condemned.” His soft hands washed each other in a gesture of helpless distress.

“A child born of traitor's seed will find that betrayal comes naturally to her.” said Grand Maester Pycelle. “She is a sweet thing now, but in ten years, who can say what treason she may hatch?”

“Oh I don’t know, what are some examples of someone who committed treason and their children following their example?” Tyrion asked, looking at his sister. He only received a secret glare from his sister.

“Treason? I would never do something like that. I could never betray anybody.” Sansa protested. Not in any way any of them would find out.

“Oh, so poignant.” said Varys. “And yet, it is truly said that blood runs truer than oaths.”

“She reminds me of her mother, not her father.” Baelish said quietly. “Look at her. The hair, the eyes. She is the very image of Cat at the same age.”

“Child.” Cersei spoke. “If I could truly believe that you were not like your father nothing would please me more than to see you wed to my Joffrey.” Lie. “I know he loves you with all his heart.” Lie. “I fear that Varys and the Grand Maester have the right of it. I have only to remember how your sister set her wolf on my son.”

“I came back for help. My own wolf ran away. I’ve behaved and done everything you’ve asked.” Sansa wasn’t fighting to get Joffrey...just prove her worth. Come off like she wouldn't cause problems.

“Yes you have. It’s why I’ve allowed you to be kept with your little friends Jeyne Poole. Because I trust you.” Cersei spoke with sharp eyes. She was threatening Poole...Sansa wouldn't allow that.

That seemed to come as a surprise to everyone in the small council. Tyrion, Varys, and Littlefinger looked at Sansa differently then. 

Varys did his best to reelect all the information his little birds had given on Sansa’s movements focusing on Poole. Littlefinger was...thinking about...his brothel Sansa quickly left his mind. 

Tyrion only seemed to notice the threat behind Cersei and didn’t know what the queen was using Poole against her for. Did he really think she wouldn't protect her friend?

“Yes, Your Grace. You can trust me.” Sansa nodded.

She felt the weight of Cersei's eyes as the queen studied her face. “I believe you mean it.” She turned to face the others. "My lords, it seems that if the rest of her kin were to remain loyal, it might go a long way toward laying our fears to rest.”

“I can write to them.” Sansa jumped at the opportunity to present it like she thought of it before they had to lead her to it. Tyrion was shocked that it had worked.

“...good.” Cersei also seemed surprised she didn’t need to lead her there. “You must write your lady mother, and your brother, the eldest...what is his name?”

She’d forgotten? That didn’t bode well for the future. If she couldn't even bother learning a name. “Robb.” Tyrion answered. “After your late husband…”

“Which makes the treachery all the more sad.” Varys would have faked a tear if he could have Sansa felt.

“The word of your father's treason will no doubt reach them soon. Better that it should come from you. You must tell them how Lord Eddard betrayed his king.” Cersei instructed.

“What if...he told them himself…” Before someone spoke she kept speaking quickly. “I can still write a letter but...if what you say is true he will be punished...I do not know what you have planned, but if he is sent to the Wall to take the Black he could ease Robb.”

“What an idea…” Baelish seemed pleased. “He always did seem to think going to the Wall was an honor.”

Grand Maester Pycelle was unsure. “There is a risk he might go to war. He already proved he was in favor of giving Stannis the throne. Plus that is a matter for the king to decide.”

Sansa already knew Joffrey was the king now. It did not take long for him to take Robert’s spot.

“War? My father would never want war. He’d never want to harm Joffrey, he’d never do something that would hurt innocents or children.” Sansa hoped Cersei would see the benefit as it seemed she was the one in charge.

“It’s a pleasant idea...but-” Cersei started.

“I’d like to use my debt.” Sansa spoke. All seemed in favor of her father going to the Wall aside from Pycelle. If this was how she would save her father...it was worth his life. “I still have not asked for anything...so please. I do not want my father to die. Let him take the Black and be with Jon.”

“I-I…” Jaime stumbled. “Cersei...it would serve the same purpose. He would be punished and it might be enough to stop the north from rebelling.” Sansa hoped she remembered the conversation she had with her father in the godswood.

“...fine…” Cersei rolled her eyes, her kind mask slipping some. “I still need you to write the letters exactly how we tell you to. The important thing is that you urge Lady Catelyn and your brother to keep the king's peace.”

“It will go hard for them if they don't.”Grand Maester Pycelle said. “You must urge them to walk the path of wisdom.”

“Your mother will no doubt fear for you dreadfully too.” the queen said. “You must tell her that you are well taken care of, and that we are treating you gently.”

“You’ve done me very well, Your Grace.” Sansa nodded.

“Tell them your father will be sent to them before he goes to the wall as a show of good faith. Tell them to come and pledge their fealty to Joffrey. If they do that then...when you flower, you shall wed the king in the Great Sept of Baelor.”

“Yes, Your Grace.” Sansa nodded. Then Cersei Lannister started to lean in close. Sansa felt herself stiffen as she looked into the green eyes of the queen. 

Sansa’s heart felt as if it would beat out of her chest before the queen gently pressed her lips against Sansa’s cheek. Sansa didn’t realize she’d been holding her breath and let out the air in her lungs.

Thinking quickly Sansa grabbed a paper and quill ready to write. She waited to be instructed what to write. In the end, she wrote four letters. 

To her mother, to her brothers at Winterfell, to her aunt in the Eyrie and her grandfather as well in Riverrun. By the time she was done, her fingers were cramped and stiff and stained with ink. 

Varys had her father's seal. She watched as the eunuch stamped each letter with the direwolf of House Stark. Ser Mandon Moore returned Sansa to the high tower of Maegor's Holdfast. 

Poole was still there when she got back. When the door closed behind her, Sansa ran to her only friend and wrapped her arms around the other girls shoulders and for the first time wept openly.

This time it was Poole that comforted her. She spoke softly and much like before everything had gone wrong...it felt normal. Poole was the one talking and Sansa simply listened.

Sansa inhaled the smell of her friend before she remembered when Cersei had leaned in with soft lips and kissed her cheek. 

She felt her face warm...then softly like she was sharing a whisper she got closer to Poole’s own face and rested her lips against her cheek.

It was a different feeling than being kissed like Cersei had. She had only been kissed by her family and only simply on the cheek, like Cersei had. Only...it felt different then.

When Sansa pulled back she looked at Poole who was looking to her side directly at the fire pit with an unsure face. That night when they went to bed Poole slept as far away as the little bed would let her. 

The entire night Sansa felt a pain in her chest that wouldn’t let her sleep. This time there were no pies to blame for her woes.


	6. Chapter 6

Two months had passed. The Lannisters had complete control of King’s Landing and the Red Keep. The queen had given Sansa freedom of the castle as a reward for her letters and being well behaved. 

Even so, she was escorted everywhere she went. Honor guards the queen called them, but Sansa knew it was to keep a close eye on everything she did in the Red Keep.

Freedom of the castle meant that she could go wherever she wanted within the Red Keep. So long as she promised not to go beyond the walls. 

She couldn't have gone beyond the walls anyway. The gates were watched day and night by gold cloaks and Lannister guards. Where would she go anyway? 

She wouldn't be able to survive the trip to Winterfell and she didn’t have the gold to take a ship. She was stuck in King’s Landing until she planned an escape or if the Lannisters finally let her go.

Which didn’t seem likely as Cersei planned to make her Joffey’s queen. There was something about Cersei’s disinterest that made her think Sansa was perfect for the role.

Those two months had been days of looking to find things to do. Sometimes she prayed in the godswood, sometimes she simply stayed in her room with Poole.

Poole had not been afforded the same treatment. She was only allowed to stay within Maegor's Holdfast. When Sansa chose to leave the room, she would return and tell Poole what she’d done. 

If anything interesting actually happened or if she had heard any news. Which meant news that wouldn't get her into trouble for knowing or saying within earshot of Lannister men.

They also celebrated Sansa’s four and tenth name day in their room. There wasn’t a grand affair and there weren’t even any sweets. 

However when Poole asked Sansa what she wanted as a gift, if she would have gotten one, what it would be. Sansa had answered honestly, saying she didn’t really want anything.

Just for her family to survive even if only by her father being sent to join the Night’s Watch. Poole had asked about a real gift then and pushed for an answer, Sansa replied that she wanted to be kissed...by Poole, but on the lips.

Sansa could tell Poole was reluctant when she did it. The kiss didn’t last long and while pleasant, the fact that Poole did it out of obligation made Sansa feel downtrodden.

Once again Poole spent another night far from her and Sansa felt the sting in her heart once more. Why did it matter to her that much and why didn’t Poole want to kiss her. Sansa felt kisses were good. She didn’t know why anyone wouldn't want to.

Days went by and she’d had conversations with both Tyrion and Jaime in that time. Jaime had apologized for the way things had turned out. 

That when they were family he hoped she could put the bad feelings behind her. She told him that she hoped she could do the same.

He didn’t explain much, just that he felt it was a shame her father chose to do the things he’d done. Which meant he wished her father hadn’t found out and that everything would have gone on as normal.

She told him she felt much the same way. Sansa wished she had enough foresight to destroy the damned book and be done with it. However now it was too late.

As for his debt her father would still take the Black. They, meaning Cersei, had just put it off the first month making sure they had complete control. 

Then in the second month, they were waiting for another member of the Night’s Watch to come to King’s Landing to make things more official. 

Yoren had been missing since the day her father was betrayed. Sansa hadn’t been able to find him anywhere in the Red Keep. No one else was able to either, she’d checked.

Sansa had guessed he was dead, but no one had been around for her to confirm that either. It was as if he had vanished from existence.

Robb seemed to be swayed enough by her message that he didn’t call to his banners yet. Which was good. She guessed they were waiting for Father to be released.

Her conversation with Tyrion was shortly after she had written the letter. He congratulated her on being able to shift things into her favor despite being what amounted to a hostage.

Then he had asked about Poole. Which caused Sansa to flinch. She told him Poole was fine all things considered. He informed her despite already knowing that Poole’s father was dead, and to pass along his apologies.

That night Sansa told Poole what Tyrion had told her. She felt that if she was freely given the information that Poole was allowed to know. 

That night was the first night since her name day that Poole held onto her all night long. As much as Sansa was glad to have it back, she felt hollow for keeping the news from her for so long. 

Sansa had also noted that Tywin Lannister had sent a recent letter forcing Cersei and Joffrey to make Tyrion Hand until tensions lessened. Their father would take the position when he was sure there could be no war.

Sansa had also searched for her sister but came up with no news. No one in the Red Keep had seen her. Which was a good thing, all things considered. It meant she was still keeping herself hidden.

Then she had learned the news that Joffrey would be holding his first court session as king. She hadn’t seen the...king since the second day of the Hand Tourney when he was beside his father watching the jousts.

Sansa felt that she should be there if only to find out news from all that would be there and see how Joffrey ran court. When it was announced Sansa informed her honor guards of her intention to attend. 

Ser Mandon Moore was the one who volunteered for the day as he’d be required to attend. Which meant when the day came and they walked into the throne room she was finally unguarded.

Ser Mandon Moore went to take his place under the throne beside two of his fellows of the Kingsguard. Sansa hovered by the door and figured out what plans were in action for Joffrey’s first session.

Sansa looked around the throne room. Lannister house guards stood beneath the western windows, while a line of gold cloaks were beneath the east. 

She saw no sign of small folk or commoners, but under the gallery lords great and small mingled among each other restlessly. There were no more than twenty, unlike the hundred King Robert would draw.

Sansa slipped through them. She didn’t bother to greet them as they knew her father had been labeled a traitor and didn’t want the stigma to follow them.

They made it easy as they shied away as if she had the grey plague when she approached. Lord Gyles feigned a fit of coughing when he saw her coming. 

When Ser Dontos started to approach her of his own will, Ser Balon Swann whispered in his ear and he turned away from her. 

She searched among them all for a friendly face or mind, that even if they didn’t show it were sympathetic to her plight she did not find any.

Grand Maester Pycelle was seated alone at the council table feigning sleep. She had learned a lot about the Maester, most of it not great. 

She had already known about his absolute allegiance to the Lannsiters, even convincing Aerys to open his gates to Tywin leading to the sack.

However she was surprised to learn that he played up his age, she also learned of his inclination for prostitutes that Littlefinger provided him with.

She saw Varys hurry into the hall seemingly late, though he knew exactly when he wanted to arrive. A moment later Baelish entered through the doors in the rear, smiling.

He chatted with Ser Balon and Ser Dontos as he made his way forward. When he spotted her he nodded in greeting. In his mind the image of her mother and her stood by his side as he sat on the Iron Throne. 

The image always seemed to be there when Sansa searched his mind. Though once it had been him thinking of getting rid of Poole and how it might benefit him. 

So far nothing he planned seemed to pay off for him in his mind. With Sansa being able to know all his moves, nothing would work. 

He could never manipulate her, but with his obsession for her and Mother she might be able to use him instead. Those were thoughts for later as Littlefinger turned back to face the throne.

Then came Tyrion, who waddled to the council table and sat. When he spotted her he gave a wave. He expected her to be happy that her wish would be granted soon. 

Though as happy one could be with their father being sent into the Night’s Watch. He was also excited for his new position to be announced for all to hear.

A herald's voice rang out. “All hail His Grace, Joffrey of the Houses Baratheon and Lannister, the First of his Name, King of the Andals, and the First Men, and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. All hail, Cersei of House Lannister, Queen Regent, and Protector of the Realm.”

Ser Barristan Selmy led them in. Ser Arys Oakheart escorted the queen, while Jaime walked beside Joffrey. All seven of the Kingsgaurd were in the long hall.

Joffrey took the steps of the Iron Throne two steps at a time. Cersei went to sit with the council. When Joffrey turned to look over the hall, his eye caught Sansa's.

He had no love for her, however he did find her attractive. It made her skin crawl. However she didn’t let it show. He imagined...things that made her leave his mind. 

He smiled then seated himself on the Iron throne and spoke. “It is a king's duty to punish the disloyal and reward those who are true. Grand Maester Pycelle, I command you to read my decrees.”

Pycelle pushed himself to his feet. He pulled out a list and began to read a long list of names, commanding each to present themselves and swear their fealty to Joffrey. If not, they would be judged traitors, their lands and titles would be forfeit to the throne.

She already knew everything planned which made an already dry part of court all the worse. Though hearing the Maester say the names of people she knew and then her family made her hold her breath.

As Pycelle read on and on she wondered how many ravens it would take to send out all the letters from the Red Keep. When he was finished he put down the page before bringing out another one.

He cleared his throat before speaking. “In place of the traitor Eddard Stark, it is the wish of His Grace that Tyrion Lanniser heir to Casterly Rock, take up the office of Hand of the King, to speak with his voice, lead his armies against his enemies, and carry out his royal will. So the king has decreed. The small council consents.”

He paused before resuming. “In the place of the traitor Stannis Baratheon, it is the wish of His Grace that his lady mother, the Queen Regent Cersei Lannister be seated upon his small council, that she may help him rule wisely and with justice. So the king has decreed. The small council consents.”

There was a mummer and Sansa found that the lords around her did not like the thought of a woman on the small council. Let alone the king’s mother.

Pycelle continued. “It is also the wish of His Grace that Jacelyn Bywater, captain of the Mud Gate, be at once raised to Commander of the City Watch. So the king has decreed. The small council consents.”

Jacelyn Bywater, was Janos Slynt’s replacement. Both Jaime and Tyrion did not want the previous commander back in the position. 

He would resume his stay in the dungeons until he left with her father for the Wall...which would be soon with how things were planned.

Varys was the one to recommend Bywater to Tyrion as brave and honorable. He was given the name Ironhand due to his iron hand. 

He had lost it during the siege of Pyke and was given a knighthood for his efforts by King Robert. Sansa found the choice the right one. He would do King’s Landing good.

Then Pycelle went on to announce unfortunate news. Tyrion and Jaime had been opposed to letting it happen, but the king had sided with his mother on the idea.

“Lastly, in these times of turmoil, with our beloved Robert so lately dead, it is the view of the council that the life and safety of King Joffrey is of paramount importance…” The Maester looked to Cersei.

The queen stood. “Ser Barristan Selmy, stand forth.”

Ser Barristan who had been standing at the foot of the Iron Throne, went to one knee and bowed his head. “Your Grace, I am yours to command.”

Sansa felt bad for what was about to happen next. Knowing the knight she didn’t expect he would take it well. In the end he was better off away from the throne for himself, but it was a major loss to the crown.

“Rise, Ser Barristan.” Cersei Lannister commanded. “You may remove your helmet.”

“My lady?” The old knight stood before taking off his white helm, though he did not seem to understand why.

“You have served the realm long and faithfully and every man and woman in the Seven Kingdoms owes you thanks. Yet now I fear your service is at an end. It is the wish of the king and council that you lay down your heavy burden.”

“My burden? I fear I do not understand.” The knight looked from Joffrey to the queen.

Jaime’s mind was in a flurry of guilt and pain. He wanted to be anywhere else but there then. He respected and even loved his brother in arms.

It was Littlefinger that spoke next. “Her Grace tells you that you are relieved as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.”

The tall knight seemed to shrink. “Your Grace, the Kingsguard is a Sworn Brotherhood. Our vows are taken for life. Only death may relieve the Lord Commander of his sacred trust.”

“Whose death, Ser Barristan?” The queen asked with a tone of voice that made Sansa shiver. “Yours, or your king's?”

“You let my father die.” Joffrey said from the Iron Throne. “You're too old to protect anybody.” Sansa watched as the knight seemed to catch up to his age. 

“Your Grace, from the moment I first swung a sword all I had ever dreamed was being a White Sword. I was chosen at three and twenty. I gave up my keep. My cousin married the girl I was wed to. I fought beside the White Bull. Beside The Sword of the Morning. I helped shield King Aerys, and his father Jaehaerys before him three kings-”

“And all of them are dead.” Littlefinger pointed out.

“Your time is done.” Cersei Lannister announced. “Joffrey requires men around him who are young and strong. The council has determined that Ser Jaime Lannister will take your place as the Lord Commander of the Kingsgaurd.” 

“The Kingslayer.” Ser Barristan spoke his voice hard with contempt. “The false knight who killed the king he had sworn to defend.”

Jaime flinched many times over but didn’t say a word. Even if he hated the name and being judged for killing his sworn king, he felt Ser Barristan was right. He didn’t deserve the honor being given to him.

“Have a care for your words, Ser.” The queen warned. “King Robert had that title removed from my brother’s name. He has served the realm better than you have it seems.”

Varys spoke, gentler than the others. “We are not unmindful of your service, Ser. Lord Tywin has agreed to grant you land north of Lannisport, with gold and men sufficient to build you a keep, and servants to see to your every need.”

Ser Barristan was burning up inside as he looked up sharply. “A hall to die in, and men to bury me. I spit upon your pity. I am a knight. I shall die a knight.” 

He reached up and undid his cloak, and the white garment fell from his shoulders onto the floor. His helmet dropped with a clang. He opened the fastenings of his breastplate and let that fall as well. 

“A naked knight, it would seem.” quipped Littlefinger.

They all laughed then, Joffrey on his throne, and the lords standing attendance, Queen Cersei, Sandor Clegane, and even the other men of the Kingsguard. However Jaime did not. Instead he looked on with a torn face at the derision the old knight was receiving.

Sansa could feel the hurt emotion from the knight from where she stood. Her heart went out to the knight as he stood there too angry to speak. Finally he drew his sword.

Sansa heard someone gasp and both Ser Boros and Ser Meryn moved forward, but Ser Barristan froze them in place with a look. 

“Have no fear your king is safe. Even now, I could cut through the five of you as easy as a dagger cuts cheese. The Kingslayer might put up a fight but not one of you is fit to wear the white.” He flung his sword at the foot of the Iron Throne.

Only Sansa heard the soft mutter from Jaime. “Please…” one word and no more. Like a whisper asking for relief.

“Here, boy. Melt it down and add it to the others. It will do you more good than any of those five. Perhaps Lord Stannis will chance to sit on it when he takes your throne.” He took the long way out, his steps loud against the floor. 

Lords and ladies parted to let him pass. Not until the doors behind the old knight did Sansa hear a sound. Unsure noises, and the shuffle of papers from the council table.

“He called me boy.” Joffrey said, sounding like a boy younger than his years. “He talked about my uncle Stannis too.”

“Idle talk.” said Varys. “Without meaning…”

“He could be making plots with my uncles. I want him seized and questioned.” No one moved. Joffrey raised his voice. “I said, I want him seized!”

“You may want him seized, but you’ll find it a hard search to find a man who could defeat him, as aged as you seem to think he is.” Tyrion spoke. “Do you think the old man you relieved of his vows is a threat?”

“...no…” Joffrey spoke then. “He’s too feeble to be any kind of threat. He’ll most likely die on the morrow.” The king waved his hand dismissively.

“Your Grace.” Littlefinger reminded the king, they had more to get through. “If we might resume, the seven are now six. We find ourselves in need of a new sword for your Kingsguard.”

Joffrey smiled. “Tell them, Mother.”

“The king and council have determined that no man in the Seven Kingdoms is more fit to guard and protect His Grace than his sworn shield, Sandor Clegane.” Cersei spoke.

“How do you like that, dog?” King Joffrey asked.

The Hound took a long moment to consider. “Why not? I have no lands nor wife to forsake.” The burned side of his mouth twisted. “But I warn you, I'll say no knight's vows.”

Sansa found him honest. Though he felt he’d be doing the exact same thing as before, just with a new title to add to the rest.

“The Kingsguard have always been knights.” Ser Boros said firmly.

“Until now.” The Hound said in a deep grunt.

“There is one more matter to handle.” Pycelle spoke from the table. “Lord Eddard Stark is to be punished for his traitorous actions. It has been agreed that Lord Stark will be sent to the Wall and join the Night’s Watch. Where he shall hold not titles nor land.”

Sansa was finally glad the wait was over. Soon her father would be gone and Robb would not march on King’s Lan-

“He claimed I wasn’t king.” Joffrey spoke, interrupting her thoughts. Sansa was shocked...no...he was changing the plan. “Why did he say that?”

Everyone in the hall seemed to freeze at once as the question. Cersei’s mind was thinking so fast about how to handle the situation. “It doesn't matter Joffrey, they are the words of a traitor.” She assured him.

“He insults his king...saying I do not deserve the throne and gets to walk away? No! It is not enough! He must confess that I'm the king and repent only then can he go to the Wall, if he doesn’t…then there will be no mercy for him.”

Sansa suddenly felt a need rise up inside and before she knew what she was doing she fled the hall in a panic. She didn’t think she just ran, and ran. 

Wherever her legs took her she would simply follow. Finally after her legs were hurt and stiff from fleeing she found herself inside of the godswood and fell to the grass sobbing.

It was Jaime that found her first somehow. She didn’t bother to look, but he came to her and apologized. “That wasn’t the plan, I’m sorry. He is the king, however and made the declaration in front of people that will have the news spread within the day.”

“Then...I wish to see my father.” Sansa needed to talk to him. To convince him that saying Joffrey was the rightful king and living was more important than his honesty.

“You won’t want to see him...I’m sure he will do the right thing. He loves you too much to risk what my sister might do...I know you are smart enough to see through my sisters games. I know you don’t want to wed my...the king. But once you are queen...it will be easier.”

“You’ve just proven you have no idea how to control Joffrey. One stray thought entered his head and now my father might die once more for treason.” Sansa couldn't control herself; she was speaking too honestly.

She did her best to bring the ice of her face back, but it would not come. “I will escort you to your room. Everything will be fine...take a day to calm yourself. I will do whatever is in my power to see that your father lives...my debt will be repaid.”

Sansa believed he would try, but he didn’t even have the slightest clue how to convince her father. She knew that if Jaime or any Lannister went down to see her father he would refuse and die.

“Do not go to see him. Not you, your brother, or sister. Not Littlefinger or that fraud of a Maester!” She was telling him without pause. “Send Gueren from the Night’s Watch. The one that’s come before the king ruined the plans.”

“How do you-?” Ser Jaime started.

“Just because I am followed by an honor guard does not mean I don’t listen when people speak. A few words here and there and I am smart enough to put things together with common sense.” Sansa spoke freely, Jaime would not tell his sister about it.

“Tyrion is right, you are smarter than you pretend to be.” He looked at her with awe. From there he escorted her back to her room where she was able to collect herself.

She only stayed in her room or ventured to the godswood for an entire week. She was glad that Jaime had taken her advice and sent Gueren to her father to get him to admit Joffrey was king.

It also seemed that Varys also wanted her father to live still, she was thankful even if it was for his own gain. The two of them did their best.

Sansa wasn’t close enough to the Black Cells to know what her father would do. But she’d seen each conversation. Gueren applied to her father’s honor for the Watch.

He even brought up Jon who he had seen working at the Wall. Sansa was glad to hear he’d been made steward to the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch before Gueren came south.

Varys had been more direct and had gone to her father in one of his disguises that he was partial to. He told her father that Arya was missing and thus had escaped.

And that she was still betrothed to Joffrey, though he did point out that Sansa had no love for the king. Varys went on to say Cersei had Sansa under lock using Father and Poole to do as she bid.

It wasn’t too far off, at least Varys didn’t make her sound like some fool. He went on to tell him the deal she’d struck for his life, and while her father felt stung that she had helped plan his punishment he was forgiving.

Then Varys informed him that Joffrey had overturned the choice and that the deal had been changed to what it was. Her father had protested at first but when Varys explained the realm was on the brink of war. 

Sansa being a hostage in the Red Keep and Robb ready to march on King’s Landing at the second's notice that something was wrong. He was forced to think about it.

Varys' words weren’t exactly what Sansa would have said to make the best convincing argument for her father, but she had more of an advantage than the eunuch.

As the days moved into the new year plans were being set up for her father. He would confess to his own crimes in front of the Great Sept of Baelor.

Cersei had to make it a show now that Joffrey had to open his mouth. So Sansa would be brought along, if she was going to be queen she needed to be by Joffrey’s side even if her father refused to say the words.

When the day came she was dressed in a light blue silk dress she had gotten Poole to curl her hair and Cersei had given her a set of silver bracelets to look more royal.

As they approached the Sept of Baelor Sansa heard the bell ringing above her and through the city. Summoning all of King’s Landing’s inhabitants to one location.

Sansa had her face like ice once more under control. Her father would make it through this day...she would make sure. They had rode ahead before her father was dragged through the streets.

Joffrey helped her up the High Septon's pulpit outside the doors of the sept. Then he left her for a better position. The Hound was by his side as usual, along with five other Kingsgaurd. She was soon joined by Cersei and Jaime with her.

The High Septon was already there when they had arrived. He wasn’t a great man nor was he a terrible one, he was more faithful to his oath than some others she’d known. He took bribes and was a coward.

No one truly liked the man but he kept his business his own and served the faith for most of his life. He expected that once her father confessed he would be taken to the Night’s Watch much like everyone else.

Varys was below watching among the lords and ladies and Littlefinger stood behind out of sight but his mind chatted away. After Joffrey’s outburst, he knew the king would be hard to control so he planned for all outcomes while they waited.

She did not see Tyrion and a quick search made sure he wasn’t lost in the crowd. A look through Jaime's mind revealed he was in the castle doing work a Hand would. Rather than being part of handing her father off to the Wall.

Sansa would be better prepared for things to go wrong this time. She had been confident that plans would go her way before only for Joffrey to change his mind. Sansa would not be fooled again.

Finally he father was shoved through the crowd as they all yelled calling him a traitor and spat other insults. It took all of Sansa not to look away and show her weakness.

He was supported by Gold Cloaks as they moved him to the top of the pulpit next to Joffrey and Ilyn Payne who were waiting. 

He was dressed in a grey doublet with a white wolf sewn on the front i=and a grey wool cloak, but he was thinner than Sansa had ever seen him.

Now that Sansa was close enough she could search him, he hadn’t been treated well. Or that is to say hardly treated at all. There was thankfully no torture outside of being forced to live in the dark for months on end.

He had made up his mind already. Thanks to both Varys and Gueren her father would declare Joffrey the true king. Once he did that Gueren planned to take him immediately out of the city to recover once done, then they would head for Winterfell.

When the bell ceased to toll, a quiet settled across the great plaza. Her father lifted his head and began to speak out to the crowd. His voice so thin and weak she could scarcely make him out.

People from the crowd started yelling for him to raise his voice siting they could not hear him. Her father raised his voice and began again. 

“I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King.” He said more loudly, his voice carrying across the plaza.

“Not anymore!” Someone shouted in the crowd. Betraying her own will she attacked his mind until he grunted in pain from the headache she was causing him.

“I come before you to confess my treason in the sight of gods and men.” Her father continued over the mummers and yells of the crowd. Her father raised his voice higher, straining to be heard over the roar of the crowd of his admittance. 

“I betrayed the faith of my king and the trust of my friend, Robert. I swore to defend and protect his children, yet I plotted to depose his son and seize the throne for myself. Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the Iron Throne, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm.”

The lie was spoken and all had heard it. When a stone came sailing out of the crowd Sansa forced it to miss her father with her mind, causing it to bounce against the sept’s stone walls instead.

More stones followed and Sansa had been keeping them at bay. There was a gasp when the hail of rocks was done. Then Sansa saw what they did.

Her father standing still as the rocks lay about the floor at his feet, while he himself was untouched by one. Sansa could feel the wave of unease from the crowd and High Septon.

They believed that the gods had stepped in to hear his confession and would not allow him to be punished. Her father stood above them all as straight as he could.

While her father had been spared the armor of the Kingsgaurd and Gold Cloaks armor were not spared. Though they were unharmed they were still hit by rocks making loud clangs and clamors.

Two of the Kingsguard stepped in front of Joffrey and the queen, protecting them with their shields. The High Septon raised his hands and the crowd calmed. 

“As we sin, so do we suffer. This man has confessed his crimes in the sight of gods and men, here in this holy place. The gods are just and have shown him mercy before our eyes. What shall the righteous punishment for this traitor, Your Grace?”

The crowd was calling for punishments. Some called for her father to be sent overseas in exile. Others did call for the Wall. Some were more violent, declaring stoning or beheading.

King Joffrey stepped out from behind the shields of his Kingsguard. “I have been bid by my mother and small council to let Lord Eddard take the Night’s Watch. I know Lady Sansa has begged the council for mercy.”

He looked straight at Sansa then and smiled. Sansa already knew he was planning to mess everything up. So she prepared for the right moment. Something that would force Joffrey’s hand.

Joffrey turned back to the crowd and spoke again. “But they have soft hearts. All of them. So long as I am your king, treason shall never go unpunished. Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!”

The crowd roared. Cersei and the rest of the present council also seemed to panic. However their king had commanded and his Justice obeyed.

The High Septon clutched at the king's cape fearful of what might happen. Varys came rushing up the steps waving his arms and Cersei grabbed Joffrey by the arm and told him to rethink himself.

Jaime grabbed his other and also started begging his son and king to reconsider. He didn’t say that Joffrey was his son, but Jaime cried it from his soul.

Ser Ilyn Payne moved to her father and shoved him over. The Gold Cloaks held him down with his head and chest out over the edge.

Ser Ilyn drew his two handed great sword from the scabbard on his back. As he lifted the blade above his head, sunlight rippled across the dark metal with an edge sharper than any razor.

Just as Payne started to swing his sword down Sansa snapped the blade down the middle. There was a crack as the metal broke apart and half fell behind her father while Ser Ilyn held the other in the hilt of his hand.

“By the Seven…” She heard the High Sept whisper. The crowd had grinded to a halt at the same time the sword had made impact with the ground below.

“Another miracle.” A voice in the crowd murmured and like fire it spread through the people as people cried out to the gods and her father for forgiveness.

King Joffrey stood in shock unsure of what he should do, the same was felt by all other members around from the small council. It was Sansa that moved to her father. No one moved to stop her as she knelt by him.

She looked up at the two gold cloaks who were holding her father like stone statues unable to let go. “Release him!” She commanded and they let go instantly.

“Sansa?” He asked however she needed to get things moving as planned and get her father out of the city.

“Gueren!” Sansa called and the man of the black came to her.

“My Lady?” He asked.

“Take my father, he will go to Winterfell with my father. He will tell Robb to bend the knee. Then he will go to the wall-” Sansa was interrupted.

“Sansa, why-” Her father was confused.

“He will tell Jon who his mother is!” She raised her voice in demand. “And serve at the Wall for the rest of his time. I love you father...now go.”

Gueren helped unbind her father as he led him out of the crowd and to the gates of King’s Landing. She watched them both disappear into dark black dots on the horizon.


End file.
